


Without a Sun or Moon

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Deception, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fox Armitage Hux, M/M, Magic, Redemption, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: The celestial bodies have been stolen by the demon Fox Starkilller under the orders of the Demon Snoke, who is trying to take over the land of humans. The bastard son of Empress Leia Organa has been sent to kill the demon fox and return the celestial bodies, and then to deal with Snoke. But foxes are tricksters in nature and good at concealing who they really are.Written for the Kylux Reverse Big Bang 2017(Tags of non-con and underage are relevant only to the prologue, which doesn't need to be read to enjoy the story)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5ofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful [5ovspades.](http://5ovspades.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please see end notes for warnings and a summary of the chapter if you wish to skip many of the more graphic tags.

__

 

_He doesn’t remember his birth parents._

_The first conscious memories he has are of waking up to the rough tongue of his mother licking his tears. She’s wrapped around him and purring at him to try and comfort him. He’s young, perhaps three or four summers old, and he’s just had a bad dream, though he doesn’t recall the details of it, only that it’s left him trembling and crying._

_Seeking further comfort, her buries his face in her rich orange fur and clings to her; at some point his father joins them and curls around his other side. His body is still small enough to fit comfortable between the two of them but someday that will change._

_He knows that he is not the same as his parents, even though their colour is similar. His mother has told him that she found him when he was just a baby. The sounds of his crying drew him to a shipwreck near the shores of the river where she’d found him half submerged in the water, wrapped in a soaked blanket._

_  
She had lost her own litter of pups not long before she had found him and the sight the small tufts of red hair on his head called to her, telling her that they were kin. Grief ridden and looking for someone to love she took him from the wreckage and brought him to her den, curling around him and licking away his tears. Her milk had not yet dried up,  so she nursed him and raised him as her own son._

_In the beginning his father had been hesitant about this new member of the family, not believing he was kin despite the red hair. But even his father could tell that the child his mate had brought needed their care and their love, and he too soon warmed up to their new child._

_They did not have the language of humans but they called him Armitage, the hermit; still their son and part of their family but also different. Sill they loved him and raised him from squalling infant, to curious, and eventually to a clever youth._

_His mother teaches him to forage, showing him what plants and berries are safe to eat, and which roots can be dug out and easily digested. She also shows him how and where to dig out bugs and other small insects that are good to eat such as crickets, grasshoppers, and beetles. Both his parents teach him to hunt, tracking small animals such as rabbits and mice, as well as birds, though these prove harder for him to catch. They show him how to hunt crayfish and to fish, which he takes to much better, enjoying the water despite the tragedy that had led to his mother finding him._

_As he gets older his curiosity and cleverness grow, he begins to develop new ways to hunt, ways that work better for him and use first things around him and then later things he makes himself as tools. He makes scoops for helping him dig, small traps for aiding in the hunt, and spears to increase his success in fishing._

_Both his parents tell him how clever he is, and they enjoy adapting their own hunting patterns so that the three of them can hunt together to their best capacity._

_He even finds ways to reinforce their den, digging it deeper and under their tree when he grows too big to fit in their home as it is._

_Their lives are simple, but they are happy._

_One day when Armitage is around the age of fifteen tragedy strikes. Father goes out hunting early one cloudy day and doesn’t come back by mid day when the sun comes out. By nightfall he still hasn’t returned and both Armitage and his mother worry. They hope that he’s simply drifted too far and will return the next day._

_Dawn comes, then midday, and soon evening again and still there are no signs of him. Armitage tells mother that he will go and search; while his nose is not as sharp, he has become an expert at tracking using other signs._

_Mother is uncertain at first, she doesn’t wish for him to leave, but he insists. When she finally relents, pressing her nose to his face in a kiss, she makes him promise to keep himself safe._

_Before he goes he grabs some of his sharper tools and goes on the hunt._

_It takes him hours so find the signs that he has been looking for. By the end of the day he comes upon a human camp. It’s not unheard of for humans to be in the forest but it is unusual. This camp seems to be particularly well stocked and to have been there for several days._

_Needing to get a closer look, Armitage climbs up into the trees, creeping along the branches until he’s close enough to see into the camp and to hear what the humans are saying._

_“The people in town were right with their information; this forest is full of animals for hunting and they’re far larger and healthier than in any other forest I’ve ever seen.” One of the human men gloats, a tall man with a scar on his face. “We’re going to get so rich off this trip.”_

_Another man, dark haired, is currently working on a piece of animal hide, rabbit from what Armitage can see. “And we’ve only just gotten started, nothing but small game so far. With the excepting of that nice fox we caught the other day.”_

_Scar face is talking again, saying that the group at the second camp is setting traps for the larger animals, but Armitage isn’t listening. His world has narrowed at the word fox, and only now does he notice all of the other animal pelts stretched over a drying rack in one corner of the camp._

_He can’t help the scream of scream of grief and rage that escapes him as his eyes take in the sight of his father’s bright orange coat. Skinned off of him like a beast._

_The scream catches the attention of the two men sitting at camp, causing them to look up toward the tree where Armitage is currently hiding. It’s already too late for them though, because Armitage has been taught to never let his emotions get the better of him._

_Even as the two men look up, Armitage has already sprung into action, the tip of his spear pointed downward as he jumps off the branch. It catches the dark-haired man in the throat causing blood to spray upward, the man gurgling around the spear and then collapsing as his life’s blood drains out._

_Armitage spends no more time on the man, going for scar face with one of his knives, something Armitage had scavenged previously from a fallen some crates he had found by the lake._

_Scar face isn’t so easy to take down; for one, Armitage has lost the element of surprise now, and two the man is larger than him in both height and weight. Still, Armitage’s size lends well to speed, and when scar face makes a grab at him, Armitage slips to the side, lashing out with the knife and catching him on the arm._

_“You little bitch!” Scar face shouts, turning and using his free arm to smack Armitage hard enough to send him to the ground. He stomps over and grabs Armitage by the hair with one hand and his knife hand with the other. “Now what do we have here? You’re rather pretty.”_

_Armitage snarls and tries to kick at him, only for scar face to wrench him back further by his hair. “I don’t think so, little fox.” The comment has Armitage screaming and fighting back more desperately, his eyes going to his father’s pelt._

_That catches scar face’s attention and he turns to look at the pelt. “Was I more right than I thought? Is this some sort of Tarzan story? Raised by foxes, were you?” The words are mocking. “That explains why you’re such a little savage. Maybe I should skin you like we did that fox. Take your knife and start at your feet, slowly moving up until I’ve got all of it off. I could probably do it without killing you even; make it hurt for a long time.”_

_Anything else the man might say is cut off as a snarl sounds from behind the man and suddenly he is screaming, a small orange furred body attached to the back of his neck. Shouting, he releases Armitage and reaches back to try and detach his attacker._

_Once he’s freed Armitage doesn’t wait, he stabs out with his knife, not caring where the knife makes contact and jumps to his feet, running toward where his father’s pelt is and grabbing it. “Mother, come! We must leave!” He shouts towards Mother, who releases scar face and they are off running through the woods as fast as they can._

_Grief comes later, when they’ve made it home. Together they curl around Father’s pelt and mourn him._

_Hours later, when Mother has fallen asleep exhausted from her grief, Armitage digs a grave and buries Father’s pelt. As he does so he swears that he will get revenge on the humans who did this. Any human who hunts in the forest will be hunted in turn. Armitage will avenge any animal killed for sport; especially foxes._

_-_

_Just as he’d promised his father, Armitage becomes the protector of the woods. He watches the hunters who enter the woods and learns how they work, their traps and weapons. Everything they do becomes a tool against them, and soon Armitage becomes the best hunter in the forest._

_Death is perhaps the kindest things he offers, many return scarred or horribly maimed. Armitage has no care for the lives of the humans he hunts. They deserve what fate he bestows upon them._

_Armitage is seventeen and smart, but he’s also cocky; two years with only successes leads him to let his guard down and that turns out for the worst for him._

_It’s such a simple trap, a well buried net under the ground that sets off when he steps on to it. The effort the humans must have put into it to hide it is enormous._

_Caught, Armitage reaches for his knife to try and cut through the ropes, only for something hard to club him on the arm, drawing a scream out of him as it shatters the bones there._

_“Well, well. Look what we have here. I heard there was a little red-haired fox running around ruining my enterprise, but I didn’t expect this.” The man who speaks is short but built like a wall. “Cut him down boys and let’s see exactly what it is that we’ve got ourselves.”_

_The net is suddenly released, sending Armitage to the ground some ten feet below without warning. He can’t help but moan in pain as he lands hard on his injured arm._

_A short thin man comes over and grabs him by the hair, wrenching his head back. “Looks like a pretty little fox, such bright red hair. Reminds me of that Commandant up at the military academy; Hux. Looks like he could be his missing bastard. He’s about the right age for it.”_

_Boss comes over and takes Armitage’s face in one large hand, “Yes, you’re right he is quite pretty. I was just going to have you lot gut him and tear him apart but I think I have a better idea. We’ve been out here for awhile and I’m sure that you boys have needs.”_

_There’s a cheer from the men gathered around, and Boss forcibly turns Armitage’s head so that he can see every one of the eight men gathered around him. “Each one of these boys is going to have a turn with you. If you please them well enough then maybe I’ll keep you alive. If not well, there are lots of things that can be done to you while you’re still alive that will make you wish you were dead.” He turns back to his men and nods toward Armitage. “Tie him up and drag him back to camp, then you can do whatever you want to him.”_

_The men cheer again and quickly do as their told, dragging Armitage to his feet and tying his hands up. They force him to walk the whole way there, purposely walking through the area with the most broken trees so that his feet are quickly left sore and bleeding._

_They make a stand and truss him up to it, throwing him over it so that the pole in the middle is holding him up and his hands are tied to either side. Then they begin._

_What they do to him is horrifying and leaves him screaming and fighting desperately against them, to no avail. Those who aren’t partaking stand in a circle around him and jeer; they encourage their friends to be rough, to make him scream and to beg for them to stop even in his animalistic language._

_Eventually when they’re done they leave him there, retiring to their tents satiated and feeling invincible._

_Armitage flinches when Boss comes up to him after, petting his sweaty matted and stained hair. “You’re still alive little fox. I’m surprised. It seems that we’ll be keeping you and that means we have to brand you as ours.” He gestures to one of the only other men who didn’t partake. “Get the branding iron.”_

_The man disappears and returns with a long piece of metal with round piece on the end of it, inside of which is a symbol like a six-spoked star. As Armitage watches he puts then end of it into the fire and lets it heat up until it is glowing bright red._

_“Where do you want it boss?” He asks as he advances toward Armitage with the branding iron._

_Boss walks around Armitage, running a hand from his ass up to his shoulder and back down, before stopping at a spot just above his right hip. “Here where the flesh is the most tender.” As the man approaches with the branding iron, Boss tangles his hand in Armitage’s hair. “You may want to brace yourself foxling, this will hurt.”_

_He isn’t lying; when the branding iron is pressed into Armitage’s flesh it’s the most painful thing he has ever experienced, even with all the pain that has been inflicted on him recently. He screams and cries, trying to pull away but Boss is keeps him still until the brand is pulled away._

_“There we are, now everyone will know that you belong to us.” Boss gives his ass a slap and then they leave, and Armitage is left there, sobbing in pain, praying for death._

_It’s not death that finds him however, it’s the animals that his hunting has saved; foxes, owls, rabbits, wolves, one large moose, even a few nervous deer. They come to his aid, some working to free him while the carnivores set out and take down their enemies, killing them where they sleep._

_Armitage is barely conscious as the animals somehow get him on to the moose’s back securely enough that he doesn’t fall off when the moose takes off into the woods, bringing Armitage back home where Mother has gathered everything she will need to try and make him better. The smaller creatures of the woods have gathered to help her with bandaging and dealing with Armitage’s wounds. There’s little they can do about his arm for now; they lack the necessary fingers to be able to set the bones. Armitage will have to set that himself._

_For days Armitage sleeps, only awake long enough to drink and eat what is brought to him, his mother licking his cheek to wake him up. It is days before he’s conscious enough to try and fix his arm, and even then, he’s still weak for weeks after. Full physical healing takes months and during that time there is no one to hunt the hunters who enter the forest._

_No one dares. Not once the camp of Armitage’s attackers was discovered, and thus the carnage that was left over from the animal attacks. Boss was not a stupid man, however; he left letters about what he had found, about the boy raised by foxes who has been attacking hunters in the woods. This letter is delivered to Boss’ employers, who soon begin to formulate a plan to take this defender of the animals out once and for all._

_As Armitage heals, they plan. Soon they are ready for him, setting a trap not for Armitage himself, but for the one he cares for the most, his mother._

_She is taken while he is still healing and despite the other animals begging him not to go, he cannot leave her to whatever fate they may have planned for her._

_The man who greets him is tall and thin and reminds Armitage of a bird of prey. “So, this is the mongrel that has been such a thorn in our side. Well, no more. If you fight, we will kill this vixen, and you wouldn’t want that.”_

_With a gesture of his hand, men surround him, tying him with rope and keeping him still._

_  
“I am Wilhuff Tarkin of the Empire Company; remember that name and let it haunt you in whatever hell a demon like you is sent to.” With a nod towards the men surrounding Armitage, they pull out their swords and stab him over and over until the life fades from his eyes, and then Tarkin himself stabs Armitage’s mother, burning the image of her death into his mind as the last thing he will ever see._

_Armitage would scream but cannot find his voice, he cannot move, and soon he cannot even think as death comes for him._

_Only it is not death that stands waiting on the other side, it is a glowing fox with an infinite amount of tails spread behind it. **“My dear kit. Precious Armitage. You were not born mine, but you have become one of my children through the love of your parents and your own deeds.”**_

_The fox leans down to lick at the tears Armitage has flowing down his cheeks. **“Do not cry my child, all is not over.”** Nuzzling him, the fox god helps him sit up. **“I come to offer you a choice; you may go to the beyond and know a peaceful eternity with your loved ones.”** There is an image of a large forest within Armitage’s mind, his parents are there waiting for him._

**_“Or,”_ ** _the fox god continues, drawing Armitage’s attention back to them **, “you can continue your work. Become an eternal protector of this forest and all the creatures that dwell within it. You will never die of natural causes, or grow old as humans do, and with every kill you make you will grow more powerful so that none will ever hurt you or any under your protection again.”**_

_It’s not something Armitage needs to think on; as much as he loves his parents, he knows what he needs to do. “Make me like you,” he begs the fox god. “I will allow no harm to come to any within this forest.”_

_The fox god smiles and presses its nose against Armitage’s. **“Good.”** Something hot sparks within Armitage and then the fox god is pulling away. **“When you awaken you will be changed. Go and get your revenge, and return home and keep your home safe my little kit.”** _

_Armitage is reborn. He is weak and confused at first, but he is found by an old demon who becomes his mentor; guiding him and teaching him how to harness his new powers, and to come to terms with his immortality._

_The demon, named Snoke, helps him to get his revenge on Tarkin and gives him the name Starkiller as he wipes out the entire hunting operation that Tarkin operated under._

**_“My child, you have so much promise. Together we can do so much. When the time comes I will call on you, but for now stay in your forest and keep your friends safe.”_ **

_For the next two hundred years Armitage does just that; he hunts the hunters and earns his tails. Each tail is a symbol his growing power and when Snoke eventually returns for him, Armitage has grown into his role as protector of the forest. The demon fox Starkiller is a magnificent sight with his five tails, already much more powerful than what he was when Snoke last saw him._

_Snoke offers him his hand, “It is time my child, we will take revenge on the humans and make this land ours once again.” Starkiller does not hesitate in accepting his place at Snoke’s side._


	2. Chapter 2

Volcanoes have to be one of Kylo’s least favourite places to hunt demons. For one, they’re hot, and the closer you get to the center of the volcano the hotter they are. Ice caves in comparison are cold, but at least you can bundle up against the cold. There’s very little you can do to cool down from such extreme heat. Two, magma will melt the flesh off your bones in seconds while you scream in agony, and yet it will not be enough to kill you. And finally, any monster that resides in a volcano is notoriously hard to kill. Which is why Kylo is attending this job personally, rather than of his knights, and it’s going to take everything Kylo’s got to destroy this creature.

He’s hunting a cherufe; a human-lizard hybrid made of rock and magma. The creature had been causing several deadly earthquakes and volcanic eruptions over the last four months. The people of the surrounding villages have so far met the creature’s demands for virginal sacrifices thrown into the bowls of the volcano, in order to appease it and bring the destruction to an end. In turn, it has become more violent, demanding more and more sacrifices.

Eventually, someone had enough, and sent a message to the Knights of Ren, the best demon hunters on the continent, to which Kylo himself is the leader of.

There’s a burble from somewhere to his right as one of the lava pools bubbles up. Kylo tenses and turns toward the pool, raising his sword and the shield he’d brought along just for this mission, in case the creature bursts from it.

The hot magma brings to mind his grandfather and the horrid wounds he’d suffered from an ambush from another lava creature, a salamander, which had attacked and ambushed Anakin and his friend Obi-Wan while they were hunting it. The wounds had nearly killed his grandfather; it was only his grandmother’s skill in the healing arts that had kept him alive. Still, according to his uncle, his grandmother had been forever changed and the disfiguration from the wounds had eventually led him into madness and driven him into the suicide mission against the warlock-emperor Sheev Palpatine that would end his life.

In his death he had managed to save an entire continent of people by killing Emperor Palpatine, even as his own life drained out of him.

The people of Endor had been so grateful that they built a statue and shrine to honour him as a minor deity. Whenever Kylo passed through the country, or close to it, he stopped at the shrine to pray to his grandfather for protection as he continued the work that the man had started as a the first demon hunter in their family.

“Guide me in this fight, Grandfather,” Kylo whispers under his breath as he draws his grandfather’s prized sword, Deathstar, and steps into what could only be the main chamber of the creature he is hunting.

At first there is no sound other than that of the magma bubbling within the pools. Soon, though, a rumbling starts, and then the beginnings of an earthquake, one that has Kylo pressing a hand against the wall to keep from being knocked to his feet.

“Who has entered my home?” The cherufe’s voice echoes around the chamber, though the creature has yet to show itself to Kylo.

“Someone who has come to end your reign of terror, beast!” Kylo calls, holding Deathstar at ready and the shield held protectively before him, his back to the wall of the volcano to keep the creature from ambushing him from behind. “You have terrorized the people of Tuanul for too long, beast!”

The creature laughs and slowly emerges from large pool to Kylo’s right. It stands and Kylo has to look up and up and up to meet the cherufe’s eyes when the creature is standing at full height. “You think that you can defeat me? You, a puny human? Many have tried, and all have failed.”

Kylo doesn’t bother with more words, instead charging toward the creature with a shout and slashing at it with his sword. The creature grunts and melts back into the lava pool, disappearing from Kylo’s sight.

“Your tricks won’t save you, beast.” Kylo is no amateur; he has fought many demons such as the cherufe over the last decade and he knows that he will live to fight many more after this day. He will not be defeated by a demon as inconsequential as the cherufe is.

Throwing his hand out he calls upon the magic in his blood, another bit of his grandfather’s legacy that Kylo has inherited. He uses the magic to summon forth a layer of ice to cover the pool that the cherufe had retreated into. The ice is unnaturally cold and it settles over the magma for several moments before the heat of the magma melts it. It doesn’t do much but it does alter the state and temperature of the magma temporarily, which is what Kylo wants.

The cherufe howls in anger at the change in temperature, and Kylo grins as he calls the spell to cover over all the pools closest to him to try and draw the cherufe out. “What’s the matter? You don’t like a little bit of cold? Too bad for you that there is much more of it where that came from!”

“Feeble human! I will tear you apart!” Kylo dodges quickly, raising his shield to cover himself, as the cherufe erupts from a pool, sending the ice coating it flying as it launches a ball of lava at him. “You will pay for your insolence! I will feast on your flesh and send your bones to each of the villages in my realm as warning about what happens when they anger me.” Ball after ball is thrown at him and Kylo does his best to duck and roll out of the way lest one of them clip him. Those he can’t dodge he uses the shield to block, which while protecting him, becomes useless after so much heat. Kylo chucks the thing aside quite early on.

For every ball of magma that the cherufe sends at him, Kylo sends a ball of ice back at the cherufe. Soon enough, the air in the cave is thick and saturated in steam, making it hard to breathe and even harder to see. This works well for Kylo, who uses the steam to hide himself from the cherufe’s sight while he summons the ice one more time, focusing it within the palm of his hand and building it until it is a large shard that can be launched at the creature.

He needs to set up for making the perfect shot because he’ll only have one chance at this. Already he’s feeling drained from channelling all this magic in such a short period of time. If he can hit the beast in the right spot, he can then finish it off with a swipe of his sword.

The problem is that the only time Kylo has a good shot at the cherufe’s torso, and hopefully its heart, is when it’s throwing the magma. This means that Kylo is going to have to make a target of himself while keeping the ice shard hidden from sight, and then try not to be horribly injured before he can throw it.

Not too difficult.

He can’t risk delaying too long, not with the temperature of the caverns already beginning to melt the ice shard.

Taking a deep, grounding breath, Kylo stands and starts backing out of the cave, moving just within the entrance where he knows he will present an easier target and he can better hide the ice shard. “Come get me, beast!”

Laughing, the cherufe emerges fully from a nearby pool of magma, smiling as he takes in Kylo’s position. “You are dead now, human. I will enjoy feasting on you very much.” It draws back its hand to make the throw and in that moment Kylo launches the ice shard, rolling to his right as the magma ball is sent toward him.

He isn’t sure if it worked or not until he looks up and sees the cherufe staring down at its rapidly cooling chest in shock before making a grab for the swiftly melting ice shard. Wasting no time, Kylo unsheathes Deathstar and with a mighty cry swings it hard, effectively removing the cherufe’s head from its body.

The creature falls dead, but Kylo doesn’t have much of a chance to enjoy his victory as the cavern starts shaking. He can only hope that he hasn’t set off a volcanic eruption as he turns tail and makes a mad dash up toward the exit to this series of caverns.

He’s just cleared them when a blast of heat sends him tumbling down the slope, cursing as he tries to curl in on himself enough to ensure he doesn’t break anything. Luckily, he makes it to the bottom of the mountain with little more than a couple of bruises and cuts from the rocks. Deathstar comes sliding down the mountain after him, dropped from his hands at the force of the blast.

“Well at least the mountain isn’t coming down on top of us,” He remarks to the blade as he fights his way to his feet and sheathes it. “Well then, let’s tells the townspeople the good news, get a meal and some rest, and then head home. I’m sure that uncle Luke would like to hear the news of a successful mission.”

Just as he’s preparing to leave something strange happens; darkness begins to settle over the land, leaving everything as pitch black as night. When Kylo looks up at the sky, expecting perhaps to see an eclipse, there is only darkness; the sun has vanished completely from the sky and only the stars are visible in the sky, not even the moon can be seen.

“This can’t be good.” It looks like he’s going to have to forgo a meal and rest and head straight home.

-

The court of Leia Organa is in an uproar when Kylo enters the throne room. Everyone looks up as he enters, some making signs to ward against evil as he stalks forward to kneel before the Empress’ throne.

“Kylo Ren, you have returned to Us. Has your task been completed?” The Empress asks him, her expression carefully blank. Kylo always feels unworthy to be in her presence, knowing he can never imagine to be as great as her.

“I have, Empress, and I have returned as quickly as I could to ask what you require of me now.” He doesn’t need to tell her what he means; she knows he is speaking of the disappearance of both the sun and the moon. The darkness is so encompassing, even with the starts still shinning, that Kylo had been forced to call upon a magic light his entire journey, and even that had to allow his horse Silence to move no faster than a trot. He’s exhausted but he knows rest cannot wait.

Empress Leia nods and gestures toward where the royal advisor Luke Skywalker stands. “Go with Our advisor and he will tell you of what has happened.”

The two leave quickly, much to the relief of the court who fear Kylo due to his role as a world-renowned demon hunter. There are a few who fear him because he is a threat to the power they perceive as theirs due to him being the Empress’s only son, bastard though he is.

“Kylo, it is good that you’ve returned safely to us. When the celestial bodies disappeared, I worried for your safety. There has been word of increased demon and monster sightings, since darkness fell.” His uncle tells him, pulling him in to a quick embrace. “You must be hungry and tired; sit and eat while I recount what has happened.”

Once Kylo is sitting with food before him, Luke tells him everything that they know. “Shortly after you left on your latest journey we received word that there has been unrest in the east toward Arkanis. At first, we thought little of it, but rumours of a powerful demon amassing an army of enslaved troops persisted and we soon began to see signs of the demon’s power spreading.”

“Your father returned with further word of what was happening and with new information. The demon Snoke has been slowly taking over all the towns in Arkanis and has been demanding that he be given sacrifices lest he unleash a horrible scourge upon the world.”

Kylo is somewhat surprised his father would willingly come back to Leia’s court considering how he often avoided it like the plague after the scandal of Kylo’s birth had come to light. A lowly smuggler impregnating the Empress of Alderaan? It was not only unheard of but had nearly ended in Kylo’s father Han being executed. It was only Leia’s denouncing of both Han and their son that had allowed Han to keep his life. Han took the baby Kylo, then called Ben Solo, with him on his trips around the world and taught him everything about smuggling.

It wasn’t until Ben had begun to show signs of magic that he’d been sent to train with his Uncle Luke, Leia’s twin brother and court advisor. Luke had taught him everything he knew about magic and about their family history. During this time, Ben was told about Anakin Skywalker, the greatest demon hunter to have ever lived, and thus his journey to become like his grandfather began. Still, no matter how many demons he killed, he never felt as though he could live up to Anakin’s legacy, or even those of his own parents.

Luke continues speaking, drawing Kylo’s attention back to him. “The Empress sent her best knight to investigate.”

“She sent Poe?” Kylo can’t help but ask in surprise. Poe Dameron had been his only friend growing up, sent to court by his own father at a young age, Poe hadn’t known or cared about the stigma that came from being friends with the Empress’s bastard son, even if it had made things harder on him with the Empress’s knights. Even when Kylo had been travelling with his father, Kylo and Poe had still tried to keep in contact as much as they could with Kylo moving around so much.

“Yes, for several weeks we were receiving updates about what was happening in Arkanis from him. It seems that Snoke has gathered several powerful demons around him in recent years; there is the man-eating demon tiger named Phasma to lead his armies, and has made a general out of the five-tailed fox, Starkiller. There are many more demons under his employ, but those two seem to be the most dangerous aside from Snoke himself. Poe was certain that Starkiller was the one in charge of Snoke’s plan to force more tributes.”

“We have not been able to confirm this however,” Luke pauses looking pained, “It has been two weeks since we have had any word from Poe, and further I have not been able to sense his presence. Either it is being masked from me or. . .” He doesn’t bring up the possibility that Poe has been killed, but Kylo knows he is thinking it.

Kylo fights down the grief that threatens to cloud his judgment at the thought of Poe being dead. “You wish for me to go to Arkanis and continue to gather information.”

Nodding, Luke turns and grabs several scrolls, handing them to Kylo. “This is everything Poe has sent us. The situation has become dire with the celestial bodies disappearing. Snoke will surely get the sacrifices that he demands now, and many more demons may flock to his side and become a part of his army.”

Taking the scrolls, Kylo looks over them, knowing he will need to spend a significant time studying them over the next few days. “I will go, Uncle. I may not be able to take on Snoke on my own, but I will find the demon fox and kill it. Without the celestial bodies as a bargaining chip, Snoke will not be able to gain anymore sacrifices to keep his power. That will give the Empress enough time to gather her own army and the armies of her allies together in order to lead an assault.”

“Will you call upon your Knights?”

Nodding, Kylo tucks the scrolls away into his bag. “They are spread across the world and will need time to come to me, but I will commune with them tonight and call them to me.” There was so much to do in such a short time, and all Kylo wanted to do was rest, though sadly there was no time for that. “If that is all Uncle, I will contact the Knights and then begin preparations for my journey.”

Luke shook his head. “Contact the Knights and then rest, you will need it. I will see to getting most of the things you need ready. The Empress will also wish to see you before you depart.”

Kylo isn’t so certain that his mother will have time to see him even though she may wish it. “Do we have time for me to rest?”

“If you are dead on your feet from exhaustion and collapse, then we will be much worse off than we are now.” Luke puts a hand on Kylo’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “You’re a human being, Kylo, you need rest. There will be plenty of time to run yourself ragged again in the near future, I promise.”

Chuckling mirthlessly, Kylo nods. “Alright Uncle, you win. Let me contact my Knights and then I will do as you say and try and get as much sleep as I can.”

“Good, I’d hate to lose my favourite nephew due to mistake brought on by sleeplessness.” Luke pulls him into a tight hug and Kylo can’t help but smile as he returns it.

“I’m your only nephew Uncle Luke.”

Luke chuckles as he pulls away. “All the more reason for me to wish for you to keep yourself safe.”

“Alright, alright.” Unable to keep the smile from his face, Kylo instead focuses on shoving some more food into his mouth. “I’ll leave you now, I’ll need to commune with the Knights.” There’s not much else for them to say and Kylo gathers his things and heads to his private rooms within the castle, dropping his gear off and making his way into his private meditation chamber.

The Knights of Ren are a group of seven powerful magic users, which he had gathered together as an elite demon fighting unit. Kylo had scoured the countries for people like him; powerful outcasts who had been cast aside but wanted to make something of themselves. Some were the bastards of royalty like Kylo, but most of the Knights had come from the common people.

Settling down in the center of the chamber, Kylo closes his eyes and opens his mind. /Knights, answer my call./

/I am here,/ Strong Gravis answers, his mental voice rumbling within Kylo’s mind.

Clever and quick Lleidr’s voice brushes gently against Kylo’s mind. /Here I am./

/We are here Kylo,/ the twins Ava and Ase say together, the playfulness of the sister and brother reflected within their voices.

Moanina confirms her presence with a gentle touch, quieter than any of the other Knights and Kylo’s second in command amongst them.

/What do you require of us Master?/ Brienie asks, her voice ringing as strong as she herself is.

/We have been set with a task of the utmost importance,/ Kylo presses upon them. /The celestial bodies have been stolen from the Heavens and we have been asked with retrieving them and stopping those responsible. I am being sent to Arkanis to investigate and, if possible, to kill the demon responsible./ He allows the Knights to access his memories, showing them what he knows. /I need you all to come to me. I have no doubt we will see war between humans and demons./

The Knights are silent before they all give their assent, confirming that they will all gather at Empress Leia’s palace first and wait for further word from Kylo. One by one they disconnect from Kylo until only Moanina is left connected.

/It is dangerous to do this on your own,/ she cautions. /I have heard whispers of the demon Snoke. He is ancient and powerful, and it will take all of us together to defeat him. You mustn’t attempt to confront him in any way, my Lord./

/I have no intentions of facing Snoke alone, but if I can take out Starkiller then we deal a large blow to Snoke and his plans./ Kylo knows what he is attempting is dangerous and must be done. /Moanina, if something happens to me you must lead the Knights against Snoke, he cannot be allowed to succeed./

Kylo can tell she isn’t happy about his words but she knows he speaks the truth; one of the reasons that he chose her as his second is because she is the most responsible of the Knights and will be able to make decisions that are not based on emotions. /It will be done, my Lord./

/Good./ Before she disconnects Kylo can’t help but assure her, /I have no plans on dying anytime soon, so don’t look forward to leading too much./

Moanina’s tinkling laughter is the last thing Kylo hears of her as she breaks the connection.

Speaking with the Knights always helps soothe Kylo’s nerves and he manages some sleep before too long. He has a rare night where his dreams do not trouble him and when he wakes he feels refreshed and ready to set out for his mission.

Before he sets off his mother surprises him near the doorway to his room. “I hate that we have to send you out again Ben,” His mother is the only person who calls him by his birth name still. She pulls him into a tight hug, her small body practically enveloped by his much larger form. It always amazes Kylo how physically small she is compared to her larger than life figure. “I love you and please stay safe.”

“I will, Mother,” he promises her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away. “The Knights will be making their way here soon. Uncle Luke will oversee them until I need them. If you need to reach me quickly, ask Moanina and she will do so.”

Leia nods, pressing a hand to her mouth before pulling Kylo’s face down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll make sure that they have everything they need when they get here. Send word when you arrive.”

Kylo nods. “Thank you, Mother.” There’s little else to say and she quickly returns inside before anyone sees them together. Kylo watches her go before turning and climbing onto his horse, Silencer, who is already packed and prepared like Uncle Luke had promised. With no other reason to remain, Kylo snaps Silencer’s reigns as they begin their journey North East to Arkanis.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Arkanis is a long and gruelling one, and the constant darkness makes travel treacherously slow to try and avoid any hidden dangers. It’s worse than when Kylo had returned from Tuanul. There have been weaker demons cropping up that Kylo doesn’t feel right not dealing with, they aren’t hard to kill but there amount of them is time consuming.

 

The terrain to reach Arkanis hard to navigate, but it’s more than that; something is trying to push Kylo away, urging him to turn around. Kylo can sense magic in the air that grows stronger the closer he gets to the country. Someone very powerful has put a glamour over the entire country to make it almost invisible.

 

It’s unlucky for the spell’s caster that Kylo has always been particularly good at seeing through such paltry tricks. Glamours have never been able to deceive him; it’s what makes him such a good demon hunter.

 

Unfortunately, Silencer isn’t taking it so well. He keeps trying to turn and avoid Arkanis and is getting annoyed when Kylo keeps pulling him back the right away.

 

Silencer whickers in annoyance and tries to tug again, wanting to head south toward Hosnian Prime. So great is his frustration that he even stomps his foot and paws at the ground. More than once Uncle Luke has commented that Silencer is just as stubborn as Kylo himself.

 

“I know boy, but trust me okay? I know where we’re going.” Kylo murmurs comfortingly as he pats Silencer’s neck before consulting his map, they could both use a few minutes to cool down. They should be arriving at the border soon, which would explain why it is almost impossible to get Silencer to go forward. The magic is at its strongest here.

 

Sighing, Kylo disembarks and covers his horse’s eyes to ease his discomfort and make it easier to lead him in the direction they need to go. The little mage light he summoned earlier bobs above his left shoulder, highlighting the area around him. The light gets reflected back almost threefold when they reach the barrier that is guarding the Arkanis border.

 

Kylo hums to himself as he presses a hand against the barrier, wincing as it shocks him. “Now this is a strong bit of magic isn’t it, Silencer?” His horse gives an unimpressed snort and tries to pull the reigns once again to signal his desire to leave. Kylo absentmindedly gives him a pat to his neck but doesn’t let him pull away. “I have a feeling once we get to the other side of this wall you’ll be feeling a lot better about where we are.”

 

There are certain spells that Kylo is adept at, though most of those are offensive spells; he never had the patience to learn the more finely detailed spells that would make breaking this barrier simple. Still, he knows the basics and how to apply them, it’s just going to be a pain to do so.

 

He tethers Silencer to a nearby tree and sets up the items he will need. The most important thing is the large piece of black onyx that he will use as a focus crystal, a work around that helps him focus. Now it’s time to meditate and try to find or make a chip in the barrier that he can widen into a temporary gateway that he and Silencer can get through.

 

And so Kylo meditates.

 

And meditates.

 

And meditates.

 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there combing his mental fingers over the barrier, there’s no sun to use as a guide, but he knows it’s long enough for Silencer to become aggravated and for Kylo’s stomach to be growling angrily once he finally manages a small opening that he gradually widens until he’s certain that he can go through it.

 

As hungry as he is, food will have to wait; the barrier is already trying to close and Kylo knows he has very little time before he’s going to have to repeat the hours of meditation. He isn’t sure that his now pounding head could take that, and he doesn’t have time to rest in between meditations.

 

Grabbing Silencer’s reigns, he throws his cloak back over Silencer’s eyes and they make their way to the gap and then through the barrier. Silencer almost bolts as they cross through, but Kylo holds tight to him, shivering at the cool feel of the magic, and then they’re both through. Likely the sorcerer who cast the barrier will know that it’s been breached, Kylo won’t be able to stay in this area long. 

 

There’s a forest directly on the other side that calls to Kylo, making him feel energized and at peace. This is a place of strong earth magics, the type of magic Kylo draws on the most. Reverently, he walks forward to press his hand against one of the trees, feeling the life of the tree and the creatures that dwell within it. The simple touch and communion with the tree is enough to boost his energy up.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers respectfully to the tree before pulling away.

 

It’s almost as if this small moment has brought the forest to life because suddenly he can hear birds and other creatures coming out of hiding. Smiling, Kylo makes his way further into the woods, putting distance between himself and the barrier. Even Silencer is more relaxed than he has been the entire journey to Arkanis. There is just something about these woods that is comforting.

 

Eventually hunger has Kylo taking a meal against the trunk of the tree, munching on some dried jerky and considering his next move. There seems to be a path through the forest that will likely lead to the other side and hopefully to either a village or at least an inn.

 

A small yip off to the side catches his attention; looking to his left he sees a small fox kit watching him curiously.

 

“Hello there.” The tiny fox yips at him again and moves closer, its little nose twitching as it sniffs the air. “You’re smelling my lunch, hm?” He breaks off a piece and holds it out to the kit who growls and backs away at first before sprinting forward to take it and run off into the bushes. “That was a hungry little guy wasn’t it?” He says to Silencer, digging out an apple to give to him.

 

He doesn’t see the kit again, finishing eating he gets up, leaving what he didn’t finish and crumbs for any other animals that may be hungry, and then he and Silencer set off once again.

 

The trip through the forest is pleasant and Kylo feels himself relaxing despite what he has been sent here to do. Even the darkness seems less oppressive while he’s in the forest. Whatever was watching over the forest, it was doing a good job of it, and Kylo makes sure to thank it when he finally reaches the exit of the forest. He leaves some more jerky as an offering of thanks.

 

The forest opens up to a large field and that leads to very little for miles around, which doesn’t bode well for finding somewhere to stay. Still, there’s a road to follow, which is a small bonus for poor Silencer, who had quite a lot of trouble with the overgrown path in the forest.

 

“Alright boy, let’s go and find us somewhere to sleep tonight.”

 

Silencer snorts and prances but seems eager to stretch his feet. It’s too bad Kylo’s not terribly confident about finding anywhere that doesn’t involve the cold hard ground to sleep on. That’s perhaps why it comes as such a surprise when hours later he spots a light up ahead through a row of bushes. Unsure what it is, he douses the mage light to keep any sign of him being a magician hidden.

 

As he approaches, he sees someone standing out by the road with a lantern in their hand. The figure has hair that shines a brilliant red in the light from the lantern in their hand and the one that is hanging off a sign that reads ‘Fox Burrow Inn’.

 

In all of Kylo’s travels he has never seen a more beautiful man in his life, and he has travelled to kingdoms where the rulers keep courtesans. The man is dressed in a long green robe that matches his eyes, Kylo notices as he gets closer. The robe is adorned with foxes with fur the same fiery red as the man’s own long hair.

 

“Greetings traveller.” The redhead says kindly, raising his free hand in greeting as Kylo pulls closer. “What has you out travelling in this darkness? It’s much too dangerous for anyone to venture out in, especially with all the creatures that have been prowling around.”

 

 

Kylo disembarks and walks closer to the man, leading Silencer behind him. “I’m on a journey to the nearest village. I’m trying to find a lost friend.”

 

The redhead tilts his head to the side and eyes Kylo with curiosity, his stormy green eyes sparking in the light of the lantern. “The nearest village is a morning’s ride from here if you continue on this road. I would say it is dangerous to travel on at night, but it is always night now.” He studies Kylo carefully, “You look exhausted, please rest the night here, all our rooms are free. We haven’t seen anyone here since before this insanity began.”

 

“We? Do you run the inn with someone else?” Kylo can’t help but try and peer behind him in an attempt to look inside of the inn, something in him is hurt at the thought that this beautiful man may have a partner.

 

“No, there is just me,” the redhead smiles, his teeth flashing white and looking sharp with the way the light shines on them. “Well, and the skulk of foxes who reside near here, I feed them and in return they keep me company at times.”

 

“I see.” Kylo looks up at the inn. “You said there were free room? I’ve been travelling for weeks time and I’m in need of rest and stay for my duration here while I search for my friend.”

 

The man smiles and nods, reaching out to pet Silencer’s neck, which surprises Kylo since Silencer rarely lets even the stable hands touch him. “We have room for both of and this mighty steed. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you can house him. As I am the only person working here, I cannot offer to care for your steed, but you may use all the tools we have to care for him yourself and I have food and treats that you may feed him with.”

 

Kylo follows the innkeeper to the back of the inn where a small stable is set up. “I actually prefer taking care of him myself, that way I know that it’s done right.”

 

Making a sound of agreement, his host goes over and shows Kylo where all the tools are stored. “I know something of wanting to do things yourself to avoid failure.” He gets out all the things that Kylo will need as well as some oats for food and an apple for a treat. “When you’re done please come inside. I will have dinner ready for you.” He lights a second lantern to keep the stable lit and then disappears around the front of the inn.

 

Kylo watches him as he leaves, and then turns to see to Silencer. “We got lucky, didn’t we? It doesn’t look like there are any other buildings around until the village. For the first time in awhile we don’t have to sleep on the hard ground or eat dried food to sustain ourselves. And we’ll both be clean for the first time in weeks.”

 

Silencer whickers in agreement but seems more concerned with the bag of food that has been placed in front of him. Kylo smiles and rubs him down, then brushes him and sees to his hooves. It takes a bit of time, but Silencer deserves to be pampered right now.

 

“There we go; you’re good for the night.” He sets the apples within reach and then spots some sweet cakes in a small pot and digs two out to give to Silencer, who most definitely appreciates them. “Sleep well and in comfort my friend.”

 

He grabs the lantern and heads around to the front of the inn, taking in the design of the structure as he walks around it. The building is simple, just to floors to it, despite the extravagance of the owner’s outfit. Still, Kylo estimates it’s large enough to hold a dozen or more rooms, and yet oddly enough not a single person is staying in them. Likely this is due to the fact that no one can enter Arkanis, and those within the country cannot leave. Now that Kylo is inside the barrier he feels a compulsion to remain here. Truly there is powerful magic at hand in the land.

 

When he finally enters the inn, his host is waiting to lead him to a room that is exclusively for bathing and offers him a robe to wear after as he offers to wash Kylo’s clothes. “Dinner is not yet ready, please enjoy your bath.”

 

Kylo is practically pushed into the room and left alone once the door shuts behind the redhead. “I guess that’s a sign that I stink.” He chuckles to himself as he takes full advantage of the hot bath that has been drawn with a content sigh. This was one of the best things about staying at an inn instead of sleeping outside; a hot bath and fresh food waiting for him when he’s out.

 

At some point he falls asleep and doesn’t realize it until the innkeeper knocks on the door to tell him that dinner is ready. Kylo jerks awake and quickly dries off, and then wraps himself in the ridiculously comfortable robe that has been left for him. It’s in a similar style to the innkeeper’s but a deep black with an image of a dragon stitched from the bottom left to the right shoulder. It’s practically a piece of art.

 

In the dinning room, there is a small feast that appears fit for a king, or at least a bastard prince. His host is standing to the side with a small smile on his face. “I hope that you enjoy this humble meal.”

 

“It’s more than enough, and certainly not humble. I know I couldn’t possibly eat it all alone, please tell me you’ll at least join me and enjoy this food you’ve made.” His host hesitates before nodding and taking a seat across from Kylo. “Am I to be graced with my host’s name?”

 

A flash of something crosses the innkeepers face, it’s gone too quickly for Kylo to identify the emotion. Still, the innkeeper bows slightly toward Kylo. “My name is Armitage. Do I have the honour of getting yours?”

 

“It’s a lovely name,” Kylo says, watching as Armitage’s face pinkens slightly. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

 

Armitage nods and bows slightly, “It is an honour to have you staying at my inn, Kylo Ren.”

 

“It’s an honour to be here, Armitage.”

 

The meal passes in a pleasurable silence as they eat. Afterward, Armitage shows Kylo to a large, well furnished room that is much too nice for the rates that he is charging Kylo to stay.

 

When Kylo goes to protest, Armitage simply shakes his head. “There is no one else staying here, and hasn’t been for some time. Why let my best room go to waste?”

 

Kylo can only concede the point, mostly because Armitage stubbornly refuses to give him another room. Afterward, when Kylo curls up in the comfortable but too-large bed, he can’t help but think of what lies ahead. There’s so much to do now that he’s here. Where should he start his search? Are the demons aware of his presence? What happens if he fails?

 

These thoughts haunt him as he closes his eyes to sleep. Instead of dreams related to his thoughts and fears, the visions in his sleep are of beautiful Armitage, and when Kylo wakes it’s to an embarrassing problem that he tries to quickly take care of. It’s been so long since he’s felt any sort of attraction to anyone, but he can’t allow himself to be distracted from his duties.

 

It does make breakfast slightly awkward though, especially when Armitage flashes him a bright smile and wishes him good morning as he places a plate of eggs, meat, and warm bread in front of Kylo.  “I hope that you slept well.”  
  
Fighting back a blush at the memory of his dream, Kylo nods. “Yes, the bed was quite comfortable and it’s so peaceful here.” The sky is still dark, as it has been since the sun was stolen, but there is still a sense of things being slightly less dark.

 

“Good. I would hate for you to have had a restless night due to your accommodations.” Armitage turns around and begins to wash the dishes. “If it is not too nosy, what are your plans today?”

 

Kylo thinks that over as he eats his breakfast, the food just as delicious as the dinner the day before. “I believe I will venture in to town for the day, there’s something I need to do, and I want to talk to as many towns people as possible to learn I can and to see if anyone has seen my friend.”

 

Armitage shifts slightly, his attention turning toward Kylo once more. “I hope that you’ll be able to find him. . .it’s always troubling when someone you care about goes missing.” There’s grief Armitage’s voice that tells Kylo that he’s lost someone before, Kylo has to refrain for asking about it, knowing that it would be something horribly rude to do.

 

“I’m sure that I will, he’s always getting lost but he’s good at getting out of trouble and turning up just when you think all hope is lost.” The words are all too true; Poe Dameron is a man who has gotten out of more dangerous situations than Kylo can remember. Somehow, he always comes back, usually after successfully completing his assignment. Kylo can only hope that this will be the case as well.

 

He helps Armitage clean up the rest of the dishes despite the other man’s protests. Later, just as Kylo is getting ready to leave, he surprises Kylo with a small packed lunch as Kylo finishes readying Silencer for the road.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to go hungry.” He says as he passes the bundle of food to Kylo. “Please be careful on the road, even though it is a straight distance from here there are still many perils and the dark make it a more dangerous journey. I have heard rumours of demons prowling the roads when I venture into town, though I have seen none myself.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful, I promise. I’ve faced far worse situations than this.” Kylo bids Armitage farewell and sets off, not daring to call upon a mage light until he is far enough away from the inn so that it won’t be seen. “Alright Silencer, let’s go see just what type of trouble Poe has gotten himself into this time and try to figure out a way to get things back to the way they’re supposed to be before anything horrible happens.”

 

-

 

The fox walks through the cold stone halls of the great demon Snoke’s palace as though it belongs there. Many would not dispute its claim; the five tails that fan behind it are symbolic of its strength and many know the tale of the young human who became demon and became powerful by slaying thousands of humans in a short period of time

 

If that were not enough for the lesser demons and spirits to fear it, the fact that this fox is Starkiller, Emperor Snoke’s right hand, is more than enough to send them quaking in fear.

 

When Armitage arrives at the throne room where Snoke is waiting, he partially shifts forms so that only his tails remain behind him. “Emperor Snoke, Kylo Ren has arrived just as you said he would and he has taken the bait. He has made himself comfortable in the inn that I have created for him and has set out for the village in search of our prisoner. Empress Organa has sent her strongest player into the bear’s den and we will not allow him to escape it alive.”

 

Snoke smirks, his ancient and scared face twisting grotesquely. “Good, continue on our current course. Continue to weave your magic, ensnare him and soon he will be ours.”

 

Armitage bows low and then transforms before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Snoke watches the spot where he disappeared with a thoughtful look. “He may prove stronger than you think my dear General, but we shall see. This will may be your greatest test yet.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn stands at attention outside the large doors to Lord Snoke’s throne room. He’s been on guard for hours and is waiting eagerly for his replacement to come. The troopers of the storm, as Snoke calls his army, may not be fully human anymore but they require food and rest from time to time. It’s been almost a day since Finn has had a chance to eat or sleep and all he wants to do is fall into his bed after a nice meal.

 

He straightens up from his slightly slumped position when he hears the distinct voice of General Starkiller and Captain Phasma coming toward the throne room.

 

Captain Phasma’s clipped voice echoes down the halls toward Finn who can’t help but strain his ears to listen. “We haven’t gotten any more out of him, what little we did get was under extreme torture. Considering we’ve have him for over a month and have gotten practically nothing out of him, I can only recommend one course of action if we want to possibly get more.”

 

Stomach dropping, Finn knows that she’s talking about the prisoner, the one suspected to be from the Kingdom of Alderaan. It isn’t uncommon to hear his screams of paint over the course of the day and night as he’s being tortured.

 

“And just what is it that you are proposing?” General Starkiller asks, seeming uninterested in the answer. Where Captain Phasma is in charge of the army and information gathering, General Starkiller is Lord Snoke’s voice. He commands everyone and is in charge of keeping the celestial bodies hostage. Finn finds him to be cold and terrifying, even more than Captain Phasma who he has seen her rip an trooper in half with her teeth in her tiger form.

 

“We’re going to have to start removing limbs until there’s nothing left of the man. Perhaps, when we’re done, we can send Empress Leia his head in a pretty package.” There is a certain level of glee in Captain Phasma’s voice as she speaks and it makes Finn feel ill.

 

Just then the two round the corner within sight of the doors to the throne room, Finn is able to see the sneer of disgust on General Hux’s face. Neither of them are in their demon forms; Captain Phasma a giant silver tiger, and General Hux a red-gold five tailed fox. “Disgusting. Do what you have to do but keep it neat. There’s no reason to create any more of a mess than there already is.”

 

Captain Phasma snorts at that, the two of them ignoring Finn as they pass through the throne room doors. “You’re one to talk about messes, how many humans have you killed to get all those fancy tails of yours?”

 

“I do not kill needlessly, there are warnings about hunting in my forest and if the humans wish to ignore it then it is their deaths. Very rarely do I kill them with my own hands, there are traps and weapons that allow me to keep my distance.”

 

“Bah! Takes all the fun out of it when you can’t feel their blood draining out of them when you land the killing blow. It also robs you of a good meal.”

 

Finn doesn’t get to hear the rest of the conversation, General Hux and Captain Phasma have moved out of earshot. Still he’s heard enough to know that he can’t allow what he’s overheard to come to pass. He has to save the doomed prisoner.

  
If he succeeds, then maybe it will mean he can finally be free of Lord Snoke. All the troopers of the storm are bound to the demon’s army because of their life debts to Lord Snoke. Many of the current troopers are either abandoned or murdered children, or stolen children who were raised exclusively to become a trooper of the storm. Part of Lord Snoke’s reasons for having General Starkiller steal the celestial bodies was not only to pressure the human countries to bow to his rule, but also to force them to give him tributes, which would then be trained as troopers.

 

Finn has been a trooper of the storm for as long as he can remember and he’s suffered through it until now, but with the way things have been going he can’t stay here anymore. He needs to escape.

 

When Finn’s replacement finally arrives to relieve him, Finn has enough of a plan in place that he is confident he and the prisoner can escape. He only hopes that it works.

 

He barely exchanges pleasantries with the woman before he’s off, determination singing in his bones. For once he’s glad for the helmet that hides his face and thus his expression from anyone who passes him by.

 

The prisoner is being kept in the lowest levels of the palace, even further past where prisoners are usually kept. The air is thick with despair down here and it almost has Finn turning back, but he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He has to do this.

 

“Captain Phasma wants the prisoner.” He tells the guard outside of the prisoner’s cell, with as much authority as he can muster.

 

It doesn’t occur to the guard to question the orders; they’ve all been raised to obey every command and the thought of anyone disobeying is inconceivable to any of the troopers of the storm.

 

Inside the room the prisoner is chained to the wall, his body hanging limp and almost lifeless. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s making little sounds of pain any time he shifts, Finn would think that he was dead. The man’s face and body are covered in bruises, cuts and blood, and it’s impossible to tell what he truly looks like.

 

None of this is of particular concern to Finn. He waits patiently while the guard frees the prisoner’s hands from their shackles and then redoes them behind his back. “He’s all yours.”

 

Finn salutes and pulls the prisoner to his feet and begins to drag him out of the cell. The man stumbles but Finn can’t risk helping him; any sign of compassion could blow their cover.

 

He drags the man through the halls of the palace, up toward where the stables are before pulling him aside. “Turn here.”

 

Once they’re hidden Finn pulls off his helmet and turns the prisoner to face him as he undoes the cuffs. “Listen carefully, if you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here.”

 

“If. . .what?” The prisoner is staring at Finn in dazed confusion.

 

“This is a rescue, I’m helping you escape. Can you ride a nightmare?”

 

The man frowns as he puzzles out Finn’s words. “Are you from Alderaan?”

 

Finn shakes his head quickly, “No no no! I’m breaking you out. Can you ride a nightmare?” He says the words slower, enunciating them in hopes that they will get through to the prisoner.

 

“I can ride anything. . . But why? Why are you helping me?”

 

There’s two answers Finn could use, both are true but one feels better. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

He doesn’t expect the prisoner’s face to light up in realization. “You need a rider.”

 

“I need a rider.” Finn admits, feeling relieved at being honest. The smile that the prisoner gives him nearly makes Finn melt.

 

“We’re going to do this.”

 

Finn still feels nervous but he nods in agreement, “Y-yeah!”

 

The prisoner nods once before holding up a hand for Finn to shake, “I’m Poe.”

 

“Finn, but you’ll hear me called by my trooper name FN-2187.”

 

Poe’s face shifts into a look of sadness. “They take your lives and your names?”

 

“Yes, it’s to make us lose any ties to humanity and to have us conform.” Not everyone has though; Finn isn’t the only one who has a name or at least a nickname. “Some of us remember being people.”

 

“We’re going to make sure you’re all people again. The Empress that I work for is going to do everything she can to stop Snoke and free you. I have no doubt that she’s already sent someone to come for me since I haven’t checked in for some weeks.”

 

Nodding along, because doesn’t that sound wonderful, Finn tries not to hope too much. “Do you think you can make contact with that person if we get you out of here?”

 

“If she sends who I think she will, I know I will. He’ll be hard to miss.”

 

“Right, then let’s go.” Finn takes hold of Poe’s hands and puts the manacles back on, not doing them up properly. “You should be able to break them open when I tell you to go.”

 

Poe nods but doesn’t say anything, Finn can see the distaste in his face as the cuffs are slipped over his wrists again.

 

Finn leads him through the floors of the palace, trying to seem like he knows what he’s doing. He can’t help but mutter quietly to himself. “Okay, stay calm, stay calm.”

 

“I am calm.”

 

“I’m talking to myself.” Finn admits with a flush to his cheeks, that is thankfully covered by his helmet, which he’d put back on before leaving. They’re nearing the stables and Finn nudges Poe toward the back corner. “Not yet. Okay, go. This way!”  


It’s a mad dash into one of the stalls and up on to one of the nightmares. The demonic horses are trained to only be ridden by certain troopers of the storm, troopers with a much higher clearance than Finn has. They don’t take well to be ridden by anyone else, and the one Finn and Poe grab is particularly angry and tries to buck them off.

 

Poe wasn’t lying when he said that he could ride anything though; he quickly gets the nightmare under control, shouting back to Finn ‘hold on’ before they are making a mad dash out of the stables and into the surrounding forest.

 

It takes all of Finn’s strength to hold on tightly with the nightmare moving so quickly that Finn is nearly thrown off several times.

 

For what feels like hours they ride through the forest, trees almost bending due to the speeds at which they are going. Eventually Poe pulls the nightmare to a stop. “Ride’s over, time to get off and take the rest on foot. You’re also going to have to ditch the armour.”

 

Finn slides off the nightmare, his legs feeling like jelly as he starts to strip off the armour until he’s in only his black under armour. When he turns back Poe is holding on to the nightmare’s bridle to keep it steady.

 

“Can you grab some vines and branches for me? Thick branches cause we’re going to make use of your armour.” Finn isn’t too sure what Poe’s plan is until he brings back the requested items and they start building a figure out of it to sit Finn’s armour on, and then tie to the nightmare. “That should buy us a little time. All we need to do is get into town and we can find somewhere to hide out. There’s a lady I was in contact with before that can probably offer us a place to stay.”

 

Since Finn has never been into the village he can only nod in agreement and follow after Poe during the long, long walk to the town. Finn notices that Poe is lagging, his steps faltering occasionally, and yet he says nothing in complaint. Finn decides that he’ll have to say something for him.

 

“Can we take a break?” He asks, acting like he’s the one who needs the break to save Poe from admitting that he needs one. They’ve arrived at what looks to have been a village or at least a cluster of stone houses that are burnt up and falling apart. This place seemes to have been abandoned for some time, which makes Finn feel a little better. He wouldn’t want to stay somewhere that Snoke’s people had destroyed.

 

Poe looks back at him, and Finn feels his heart flutter at the other man’s gaze. “Sure buddy, I think we’ve covered enough ground that we can take a short break. I’m going to scout around to see if I can’t find us some water or something to eat.”

 

Finn doesn’t have a chance to say anything before Poe is disappearing from sight. Instead, he sets himself against one of the buildings and closes his eyes for a short time. He doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until he feels something brush against his hand. Starling he wakes with a jerk and pulls his limbs closer to himself.

 

When he carefully looks at what brushed against him, he’s met with the fluffiest dog that he has ever seen – not that he’s seen many dogs. The fact that it’s come so close to him makes it wonder if it wasn’t someone’s pet that escaped or was released into the wild.

 

“Poor little guy, are you lost?” Finn reaches up to pet the dog only for a sharp voice calling out ‘DON’T!’ to stop him.

 

The dog growls and backs away suddenly as a slight figure jumps from the building behind him and stands in front of Finn. “That’s not a dog, that’s a howler in disguise and it’s one of Snoke’s spies. Its pack is probably nearby waiting for it to call them to it.”

 

There’s a sudden thwack as the person in front of Finn twirls a staff attacking the dog, which yelps and suddenly changes form from a cute white fluffy dog into the stuff of nightmares, furless with spikes along its back and long claws at the end of its feet.

 

“You have a sword, get it out and kill it while I keep it busy. Hurry.” As Finn stands and pulls his weapon out, he gets his first real glance at the saviour, a girl who looks to be around his own age. “Don’t just look at me! Kill it!” She cries when she notices Finn staring.

 

Spurred on by her command, Finn lifts the sword and brings it down on the creature’s head. It doesn’t even have a chance to cry out as it’s killed.

 

Within moments of the creature’s death, Poe has rounded the corner, a large stick clutched in his hands. “Finn are you okay?!” He spares a moment to take stock of the dead creature, Finn with his bloodied sword in his hand, and then his gaze flicks to the girl. “What the hell just happened??”

 

The girl relaxes her guard and looks between Poe and Finn. “Your friend almost gave himself away, or got himself killed. I saved him. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

“Oh, yes, thank you. . .” Finn says, snapping out of his shock and sheathing his sword. “How did you know what that was? It just looked like a dog to me!”

 

Poe is staring at the girl strangely. “Who are you and how did you know just what those creatures were? Are you some sort of magic user?”

 

An odd look crosses the girl’s face at the question of being a magic user. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you had best leave soon before more of Snoke’s creatures come back. Thanks to you I’m going to have to move.” She turns to leave but pauses and turns back to look at Poe when he starts talking again

 

“Who are you?” Poe presses, “Do you live out here?” He seems to realize he’s being rude and stops talking before smiling and holding out his hand to the girl. “I’m Poe and this is Finn, he just rescued me from Snoke’s castle.”

 

 

Something in her expression softens at the mention of Poe’s torture, or perhaps it’s his smile. “I do live out here, though I may have to move now if Snoke’s goons are going to come sniffing around.”

 

Finn doesn’t even think before blurting out, “Come with us.” When both she and Poe turn to look at him he tries not to shrink away. “We can help each other; you can see what these creatures really are, and Poe and I can help you. Poe knows someone in town and um. . .”

 

“Her name is Maz and she’s incredible and resourceful, I’m no doubt that she’ll be able to help you out and not just in finding you a new home. She’s either a magic user or someone who has studied magic, she’s also been around for a long time. Either way she’s always helped those who are on the side of good and if she can’t teach you magic herself, well I have no doubt that she can help find you a teacher so that you can learn to properly harness and control your magic.” Poe seems to realize that he’s been rambling and shuts his mouth before shrugging helplessly. “What’s your name by the way?”

 

“Rey. . .” She hesitates a moment longer, not taking Poe’s hand, but nodding and then jerking her head to the left. “Town is that way, the way you were heading you would have missed it.” Her attention is suddenly pulled in the opposite direction and she frowns, her hands tightening on her staff. Looks this I don’t have any option but to come with you because we need to go now. The rest of those creatures are coming to see what’s happened to their brethren.” She takes off and Finn and Poe are left scrambling after her. “Let’s go!”

 

They run most of the way to town. They’re winded and exhausted and the people in the village are looking at them with mistrust as Poe takes over and leads them toward one of the only pubs in town, pushing his way in.

 

A short, wizened woman at the front of the room turns toward them as the doors open. “Poe Dameron! I wasn’t sure that you were still alive!” Her voice echoes loudly over the bar, causing all conversation to halt and everyone to turn and look at them. Finn sure hopes that Poe was right about her being trust worthy, because word of their arrival is going to be spread around town quickly.

 

Poe grins, not seeing to be worried at all, and leads the way over to the front of the bar where the woman is standing with her hands on her hips. When he reaches her, he leans down to give her a tight hug, without care of his injuries.. “I’m still kicking Maz. Barely. Do you have a place for us to rest, and maybe some medical supplies?”

 

Maz’s face softens and she gently touches Poe’s arm. “Of course, dear, go to the top floor the last room at the end of the hall. I will bring up all the things that you need.” She looks at Finn and Rey as they pass her and follow Poe upstairs. Finn isn’t sure what she sees but he feels that she’s taking measure of him and cataloguing him with her gaze.

 

Waiting upstairs is nerve wracking and Finn can’t help but pace as they wait for Maz or someone to bring them food and supplies. Rey has taken a spot by the window and is watching out it, standing guard, and Poe looks to be half conscious on the bed.

 

When the door finally opens, Maz enters along with a tall man dressed in black. At the sight of him Poe tries to jump to his feet, swaying unsteadily. Finn just barely catches him before he falls.

 

“Don’t hasten your death on my account, Poe. We’re safe here; Maz has the inn shielded and I’ve put wards on the door to the room and the window.” His gaze glides over them all, landing briefly on Rey, his eyes widening slightly before returning to Poe. “Let’s get you patched up and then you can tell me everything that you’ve discovered.”

 

Two hours later, the man Kylo Ren, Finn reminds himself, is frowning thoughtfully at Poe and Finn’s accounts of what has been going on. Even Rey was able to supply some information about patrols that have been happening in the areas outside the city.

 

“This isn’t good. We’re mostly blocked off from outside access. I’ve already called my Knights here, but it may be some time before they arrive. Until then, you three stay here and keep yourselves safe. I’m going to go back to the inn I’ve got closer to the border and wait for the knights.” Kylo gets up, gathering his things to prepare to leave. “Contact me if anything happens, alright?”

 

Poe nods, his eyes sliding closed again. Finn can’t help but worry; he’d been tortured for weeks, on the run most of the day and never had an opportunity to rest until now.

 

Kylo seems to realize that too and he goes over to Poe, placing a hand carefully on Poe’s shoulder. “Rest my friend, you deserve it. I’m certain that you’ll be safe for the night.”

 

Finn feels a tightness in his chest as he watched Poe and Kylo together and he’s not sure why. Instead he turns his attention to Rey who is watching Kylo like a hawk. “He feels different. Is it because he’s a magic user?”

 

“I can’t tell a difference, but I think it probably is. Do you think he can train you?” It’s easy to get distracted talking to Rey. She’s so interesting to speak with.

 

“I think so. . .but not right now, I think when all of this is over I’ll ask.” It makes sense; they have to work to save Arkanis and maybe even the world from Snoke. It’s an awe-inducing task and Finn isn’t sure how they’ll do it.

 

His attention is drawn away from his thoughts to Kylo standing and exiting the room, leaving Finn, Rey, and Poe alone. Poe is carefully readjusting himself on one of the two beds in the room. In another corner is a plush chair that could be used for sleeping in short spurts.

 

“We should post a guard, just to be safe but. . .” Poe yawns and Finn can’t help but smile before telling him to go to sleep. “You’re sure?”

 

“Rey and I can keep watch, you need your rest.” Poe’s already asleep before Finn can even finish talking. It’s cute.

 

When he turns to face Rey to find that she’s looking at Poe too, “He needs us to take care of him, no matter who he may be away from here.”

 

Grinning, Finn nods. “Yeah, we do. And we’ll even help save the world while we keep him safe.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo’s head is spinning as he travels back to Armitage’s inn. Poe is alive and he’s managed to gather a small group of allies: a trooper of the storm and an untrained magic user. Trust Poe to find useful strays. The condition that he was in worries Kylo though, but he’s certain that Maz will be able to take care of him. She’s been around for longer than Alderaan has been in existence, and she will likely be around long after it is gone. No one knows what sort of spirit she is, but she has always fought for the side of light.

 

Armitage is preparing dinner when Kylo gets in. “Welcome back.” There must be something on his face that shows how stressed he is, because the smile he has drops immediately. “Are you well?”

 

“I. . .I actually am. I just have a lot on my mind. I found my friend who was missing but he’s in rough shape, so I’m worried about him.” Kylo takes a seat at the table in the kitchen, putting his head in his hands. “I am perhaps a bit overwhelmed.”

 

He doesn’t hear Armitage come over but he feels when he places a comforting hand on Kylo’s back. “Perhaps it would have been better if you’d stayed with him then? Where is he staying?”

 

Shaking his head, Kylo sits up and offers Armitage a small smile. “He’s with a friend of my family and with some new friends he’s made along the way. I know he’s in good hands. If I were to stay there I’d only be putting them in danger.”

 

“I hope he has a fast recovery then, will you be visiting him again tomorrow?” Armitage moves away again, going back to cooking.

 

Kylo nods, then since Armitage isn’t looking his way adds, “Yes, I’ll likely be gone from morning to night, there’s no need to worry about lunches for me and I may not always be here for dinner.”

 

“I will still have something set aside for you, just in case you come in late and haven’t eaten. There are things I can make that won’t go bad for a few days.” Armitage looks over his shoulder and offers Kylo a quick flash of his teeth. “What sort of host would I be if I didn’t take good care of my one guest?”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

 

They eat dinner in a comfortable silence, and then Armitage asks Kylo if he would like to join him in a game or two of chess. Naively, Kylo accepts and is completely beaten every game that they play, but he finds himself having fun.

 

“You’re very good at this.”

 

Armitage nods as he resets the pieces for another game, “My mentor taught me. . .I grew up away from civilization and we did not play the same sorts of games that are played in civilized culture. When I was taught chess and other games, I took greatly to the strategic ones.”

 

“How amazing, you must have picked it up very quickly then if you haven’t been playing long. I’ve played chess nearly all my life and you’re better than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Kylo can’t help but admire Armitage’s slender hands as he moves the pieces around.

 

A strange look crosses Armitage’s face at Kylo’s words, “Yes. . .well I had to learn quickly. My mentor was not a patient task master.”

 

Kylo thinks back to some of his teachers and can’t help but commiserate. “I know what you mean, I had a tutor who had no patience for my mistakes and often came up with clever punishments to teach me a lesson.”

 

Not to say Lor San Tekka was a bad teacher, just that he did not allow Kylo to get away with any of the mischievous things he’d done, and his punishments always had a lesson in them that Kylo soon learned. He hadn’t really appreciated the discipline then, but he could see the benefit in it now.

 

“Sometimes harsh task masters ensure that our lessons stick,” Armitage says, not knowing he’s practically echoing Kylo’s current thoughts.

 

Chuckling, Kylo nods in agreement. “You’re very right. Am I white again?” He asks as Armitage finishes setting up the pieces and settles back on his side of the table.

 

The smile Armitage flashes him is playful, “Of course, you’ve proven that you need all the help that you can get.”

 

Not able to deny that, Kylo laughs and makes his first move.

 

-

 

Every day for the next week Kylo develops a routine; breakfast in the morning with Armitage and then he is off to Maz’s bar during the day so that he can meet with Poe, Finn, Rey and Maz herself sometimes.

 

With Poe, Finn and Rey’s help they’ve begun to make a plan on how to storm Snoke’s castle. Finn says they are planning a big rally with General Starkiller at the head of it, if they can get in and assassinate the General then the celestial bodies will be returned and then there will only be Captain Phasma and Snoke left to deal with.

 

Kylo isn’t afraid of killing the demon, it’s what he’s been trained to do. But it will be risky and they’re going to have to get him alone if they want to be able to do it and escape the palace unharmed.

 

Rey will be a great help in that, Kylo and Maz have been training her to use her magic and it’s coming along nicely. She’s a quick study and eager to learn now that she knows her magic isn’t something to be feared.

 

They will be putting their plan into action soon.

 

Once he’s done at Maz’s, Kylo is usually back at the inn by the time Armitage has dinner ready, and then the rest of the night is spent enjoying the innkeeper’s company.

 

They’ve played more chess of course, but some nights just talking, once or twice he’s listened to Armitage read, and one-night Armitage even showed him a game from his childhood which involved sticks. It was simple game, but the way Armitage’s eyes lit up in happiness at Kylo’s interest in the game.

 

At this point Kylo is certain that he’s falling in love with Armitage, even if he’s only known him for a short period of time. Today Kylo has decide to bring back a little treat to show his appreciation for Armitage’s company and companionship. The chocolates he bought weren’t cheap but he thinks Armitage will appreciate the treat, they can eat them together.

 

When he gets back to the inn, earlier than usual, the lights are dimmed and it looks like Armitage may not be in.

 

Kylo pushes the door open, surprised to find it unlocked, especially if Armitage isn’t there. He doesn’t expect to find Armitage collapsed on the ground with a pool of blood under him.

 

“Armitage!” The chocolates fall to the ground as Kylo runs over and carefully turns Armitage over, taking in the cuts and bruises that seem to be covering almost every inch of skin. The blood is coming from a wound on his side that has Kylo paling.

 

Slowly Armitage stirs in his arms, “K-Kylo?”

 

“I’m here, what happened?” He carefully maneuvers Armitage on to his back and tears off his shirt to press it against the wound on Armitage’s side. “Do you have bandages?”

 

Blinking blearily, Armitage nods and points to one of the cupboards and Kylo hurries over after making sure Armitage can hold the shirt to his side. “What happened to you?” He asks as he hurries to strip off Armitage’s shirt and start caring for his wounds.

 

“It’s terribly embarrassing.” Armitage admits quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. “I was taking a walk in the woods and came upon a bear accidentally. I think the fact that I surprised it and then fell down a hill is the only reason I’m still alive at the moment.” He looks up at Kylo then. “Will I live?” The last part is said jokingly, which Kylo doesn’t appreciate considering how freaked out he is.

 

Kylo swallows nervously and finishes placing the last of the bandages, infusing them with a quick spell to keep away infection. “I hope so. . .” He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Armitage takes his hands between his own.

 

“I’m sorry, that was in poor taste. I’m in pain but I don’t feel badly, you did a good job. Thank you.” Armitage’s eyes close, “I’m feeling tired though, perhaps a nap before I prepare dinner.”

 

With great care Kylo picks Armitage up, amazed at how slight he feels. “You’re not making dinner, I’ll make us something for dinner. You just get some rest and concentrate on healing up alright.”

 

Armitage hums tiredly and wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck. “I suppose that would be not too terrible, I’ve never been taken care of before.”

 

“I’m happy to be the first to do so.” He carries Armitage to his room and sets him carefully in his bed. “Rest, I’ll come and check on you and wake you when dinner is ready.” He doesn’t realize he’s petting Armitage’s bright red hair until the man is nuzzling against his hand, startled he pulls away feeling embarrassed. “I’ll leave you now, you focus on getting as much rest as possible, but call me if you’re in too much pain or if you need anything.  
  
“Mmm, alright.” Armitage’s eyes are already shut as he makes himself comfortable enough and dozes off.

 

Kylo’s first course of action is to clean up the blood that is staining the floor and then to put the bandages where he can get to them easily. Then he sets about starting a small dinner for the two of them, soup is what he settles on based on the items that Armitage has in the pantry. It won’t be fancy but it’ll be filling.

 

It’s impossible to tell time with how dark the sky always is, but when Kylo glances at the nearest candle he notices that it’s over half melted. Over the course of the last few hours he’s checked in on Armitage but he has been sleeping well this whole time, much to Kylo’s relief.

 

When dinner is done cooking, Kylo brings it to him and sets it to the side as he carefully takes Armitage’s hand and rubs it to try and wake him up. “Armitage, it’s time for dinner.”

 

Armitage’s brow furrows but he slowly blinks open sleepy stormy green eyes. “Hello.”

 

“Hello to you too, dinner is ready if you’re hungry.”

 

Just then Armitage’s stomach gives a gurgle causing him to blush darkly. “Apparently I am, it smells divine.” He allows Kylo to help him sit up with lots of pillows behind his back to support him. “Thank you for all of this, your care is most appreciated.”

 

Unable to fight his own blush Kylo uses getting the tray with the bowls on it as an excuse to hid. “Well you’ve been taking such good care of me, even more than an innkeeper usually would. . .I want to return the favour.”

 

“Thank you.” Armitage accepts the bowl that Kylo gives him and sips it carefully. “Oh! This is very tasty.”

 

This time Kylo has to hide his blush behind his own bowl. “I only used what you had available, it’s nowhere near as good as what you’ve been making us. But thank you.” It’s not just the soup that’s causing warmth to blossom in his chest, it’s also Armitage’s praise.

 

Armitage clucks his tongue and lowers his now mostly empty bowl. “You’re under selling your self. . . also is there seconds? I um. . .I heal fast but it requires a lot of nutrients.”

 

Kylo blinks and nods, taking Armitage’s bowl and hurrying to the kitchen to fill it up with more, he also grabs some extra bread for them both since the few pieces he had brought have been devoured. “Here you are, eat as much as you need. Not, that you need my permission, but just let me know if you want any more.”

 

His stumbling words bring a chuckle from Armitage, “Thank you Kylo, I will.”

 

They sit in comfortable silence after that and then Kylo goes and gets the chess board so that they can play some more.

 

“You’re getting much better at this, you’ve even managed to beat me once!”

 

“Once out of dozens of other times having lost isn’t exactly great progress.” Kylo grouses as he scratches the back of his neck before making his next move.

 

Armitage shakes his head; his long red hair is loose today where usually it’s held back by a hair tie or sometimes braided. “Once is more than many have been able to do against me. It’s been many years since I’ve lost a game of chess. You should be thrilled.”

 

Grinning Kylo moves his next piece, “Well when you put it that way it feels like I’ve struck gold.”

 

Laughing freely Armitage makes his own move, stealing Kylo’s queen. “I would not go that far.”

 

Kylo unsurprisingly ends up losing, but he finds that it really doesn’t mind, especially not when Armitage’s eyes are sparkling like that. He is surprised when Armitage suddenly asks, “Kylo. . . may I kiss you?”

 

How could Kylo say no? He doesn’t. Instead he carefully leans over Armitage so that they can kiss softly at first and then slowly more demanding as Armitage pulls him down almost right on top of him.   
  
“But your wounds?”

 

“They’re already healing, it’s alright, I promise.” Kylo isn’t entirely certain but he lays himself over Armitage and they continue kissing until they’re both out of breath. Armitage blushes then and looks down. “Kylo, I’ve never felt for anyone the way I do for you but there’s something you must know if we are to continue on this way.”

 

Settling down next to Armitage on the bed, Kylo wraps his arm around Armitage’s slight shoulders and gently cuddles him close. “You can tell me anything.”

 

The hint of fear he sees in Armitage’s eyes is worrying but he doesn’t press, not even when Armitage looks away.

 

“A long time ago I was hurt very badly by a group of men.” Kylo’s blood runs cold because he has a feeling he knows what Armitage is going to tell him. “I wasn’t a grown adult at the time and they. . . they took their pleasure from me. . . I. . .” Armitage stops there, his body wracked with shivers. “I have never been with anyone of my own will. . .never been comfortable enough to.”

 

With great care, Kylo takes hold of Armitage’s face and turns it to him. “I would rather chew my own leg off than hurt you in any way. I promise that I will never do anything that you don’t want. I give you my oath.”

 

For several moment Armitage says nothing, silently studying Kylo’s face before melting into his arms. “I believe you.” He cuddles closer to Kylo and sighs contently as Kylo holds him closer. “For now, can we just continue like this?”

 

“Of course, whatever you’d like.”

 

They end up falling asleep like that, a fact they both regret in the morning when they’re sore and stiff. At Armitage’s suggestion Kylo gets the things needed to run them a hot bath and then with their undergarments still on, they settle into the hot water together.

 

After which Kylo helps Armitage remove his bandages and rewrap his wounds, which are amazingly healing very quickly.

 

“I told you, I think there’s a little bit of magic in me some generations back that allows me to heal well.” Armitage slips his robes back on, a black silk one with a night sky on it, and turns to face Kylo again. “In a few days they’ll be almost completely closed, so don’t worry about treating me too delicately.”

 

His playful tone has Kylo sputtering but grinning back sheepishly. That has Armitage laughing in delight and then opening his arms up to Kylo. “Carry me to bed before you leave for the day, I want to be rested up for when you return tonight.”

 

Kylo obliges him, enjoying the feel of Armitage in his arms too much to turn him down. “Whatever my love wishes.” He doesn’t realize his slip until he notices Armitage staring at him strangely. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“You called me your love. . .do you really love me?” His voice as he asks is small and uncertain and it breaks Kylo’s heart.

 

Leaning down, Kylo steals a chaste kiss before answering, “Yes. . .I think I’ve known it since the second night we played chess. I know it may seem fast but, I can’t help the way my heart feels.” He sets Armitage carefully on his bed, pulling the ice blue sheets up to cover him.

 

Armitage catches his hand and pulls it to him. “Stay today, please.”

 

They’re almost done their final planning, surely Kylo can miss one day of planning, Armitage does need him after all. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

 

“Good, because I didn’t clean as well as I did after you slipped out of the bath for nothing.” Kylo doesn’t need to ask what this means, not when Armitage reaches down to the sash of his robe to let it fall open.

 

Any thought process goes out the window as he stares upon Armitage’s mostly nude and beautiful body. Ancestors, how did he get so lucky? He’s had sexual partners before, male and female, but no one as lovely and precious to him as Armitage.

 

“Tell me you want this as much as I do Kylo, please.”

 

Kylo can’t deny him at all, “Of course I do. How could I not? You’re the most amazing person I have ever met. I’m so in love with you.” He seals these words with a deep kiss, one that has Armitage moaning into his mouth.

 

Armitage’s arms wrap around Kylo’s neck and pull him closer, their bodies pressed together causing Kylo’s clothing to rub against Armitage’s naked front. “You’re wearing too much.” Kylo is told with a chuckle. “Allow me to help you.”

 

Quick, clever fingers work at devesting Kylo of his top, quickly undoing the buttons and sliding the garment off his shoulders. “Look at you, you’re so amazing. You remind me of a chiselled marble statue.”

 

Kylo chuckles at the comparison, “Well there’s one thing that I have over them.” The way Armitage blushes at the innuendo is adorable. It also reminds Kylo about what Armitage told him of his violation, he knows he needs to be extra careful with Armitage because of it. He also wants to make sure to give all the pleasure imaginable.

 

“Maybe you should show me then,” Armitage says coyly as he tugs at the waist band of Kylo’s pants. “You’ve already seen all of me.”

 

“I think I’d like to stare at you more, maybe put my mouth all over you.” He leans closer to pepper small kisses over Armitage’s neck and shoulders. “Mmm a delightful treat.” He moves downward and laves at each of Armitage’s nipples, drawing little gasps from him. “Like that do you?”

 

When he glances up, Armitage is nodding quickly. “Yes! Please don’t stop!”

 

He never had any plans to, but now he’s even more intent, he sucks at the right nipple and tweaks the left at the same time, pulling the most delightful sounds from the man beneath him.

  
The skin of Armitage’s leg is smooth as he runs his free hand up one of them, running his fingers over the inside and outside. His question fingers brush over a mark on Armitage’s right hip, it feels like something burned into the skin. Armitage flinches at the touch and Kylo decides to move his hands back down until he can gently fondle Armitage’s rapidly filling erection. It feels good in his hand, slender and long and Kylo wants nothing more than to get his mouth on it.

 

Still he pauses in order to check on Armitage, not wanting to push him father than he’s able. “Is this okay?”

 

Armitage nods quickly and reaches up to push at Kylo’s head to get his mouth back on him. “Please don’t stop!”

 

Chuckling Kylo goes back to it, kissing downward until he can finally take Armitage’s already leaking erection into his mouth. Above him Armitage jolts as though shocked by lightning but keeps Kylo’s head where it is when Kylo tries to lift it to ask if he’s alright.

 

Taking the hint, Kylo works Armitage over with his mouth first sucking at the flared head before pushing his mouth down all the way and then bobbing up again. He’s always enjoyed doing this, even though he’s only had half a dozen or so partners over the years. Making sure that they feel good before worrying about his own pleasure is a joy for Kylo.

 

For some time, the only sound in the room is Kylo slurping at Armitage’s erection, that is until Armitage tells Kylo to stop. Worried he pulls away and looks up at Armitage. “Did I do something wrong?” He couldn’t bear it something he had done had upset or hurt Armitage in any way.

 

“No, not at all.” Armitage pushes himself up so that he can pet Kylo’s face lovingly. “I didn’t want to come yet, I want to be with you. There’s never been anyone I’ve wanted to be with anyone before. . .not after what happened.” His voice is so small that Kylo shifts so that he can hold him close to his body. “I do with you though, I want you to show me what it can be like to be loved and made to feel good.”

 

Kylo’s chest warms as he stares down into Armitage’s beautiful cyan eyes. “You have to tell me right away if anything hurts you.” At Armitage’s nod, Kylo leans forward to kiss Armitage tenderly on the forehead. “We’re going to need cream or something so that it doesn’t hurt, do you have something like that?”

 

“I think I have some honey cream in the bedside drawer.” He gestures to the drawer that sits not far from the table.

 

As much as he hates to, Kylo moves off Armitage so that he can find the cream in question, which is located in the second drawer in a small container.

 

Before climbing back in the bed Armitage, Kylo shimmies out of his pants, watching as Armitage’s eyes widen in silent fear as he takes in the sight of him. It has Kylo pausing and reaching over to take his hand. “We don’t have to do this, there are ways we can enjoy each other’s bodies without penetration.”

 

“I. . .” Armitage swallows nervously. “You won’t think any less of me?”

 

Kylo sets the cream down and pulls Armitage into his arms, petting his back and kissing his forehead. “Of course not. I promise.”

 

Still looking slightly nervous Armitage seems to accept the answer. “What did you mean by enjoying each other’s bodies without penetration?”

 

“Let me show you, lie down on your side.” When Armitage is in position, Kylo settles in place behind him, kissing one of Armitage’s freckled shoulders when he feels him tense. “Squeeze your thighs tightly together.” While Armitage does this, Kylo rubs the cream over his erection to act as lubrication.

 

“It’s called intercrural sex,” Kylo explains as he slides his erection in between Armitage’s thighs with a low moan. “No penetration but all the pleasure.” His head catches under Armitage’s scrotum causing him to moan. “For both of us.”

 

Reaching around he wraps his hand around Armitage’s slightly flagged erection, stroking it slowly in time with his thrusts. It draws more sounds of pleasure from Armitage, bringing a smile to Kylo’s face as he continues.

 

Soon they’re both panting in pleasure and Kylo knows that he’s getting close, and by the way Armitage is rutting into his hand and coming undone, he can tell that he is too. Leaning forward, he sucks a bruise into the skin at the base of Armitage’s neck before whispering into his ear, “Come for me.”

 

That seems to be what Armitage needs, because his head falls back in a loud cry of pleasure as he comes hard, coating Kylo’s hand and his own stomach. Grunting Kylo comes as well, adding to the mess on his own hand, though most of it ends up on Armitage’s thighs.

 

“Kylo that was amazing.” Armitage manages to say after he’s regained his breath. He turns his head for a kiss and Kylo gladly obliges. “I never knew something like that could feel so good.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it my love.” Kylo grabs his discarded shirt and cleans them both off, before tossing it aside. Gently he turns Armitage to face him so that he can kiss him further and hold him tenderly.

 

The two of them share a kiss an then settle down into a peaceful slumber.

 

-

 

A sound from downstairs wakes Kylo, at first, he buries his face in Armitage’s hair and tries to ignore it but the pounding just becomes more and more insistent. Groaning Kylo disentangles himself from Armitage, kissing him on the forehead before dressing quickly and making his way downstairs.

 

He’s surprised to see Poe, Finn and Rey when he yanks the door open. “What’s going on?”

 

“Maz sent us to get you, it seems the Snoke is making a big move and our plans have just needed to be moved up quickly.” Poe tells him solemnly. “We took a cart to get here, go and get Silencer and we’ll go.”

 

Kylo nods grimly, he hates having to leave Armitage so suddenly but the fate of the world is more important. Just as he prepares to leave a voice from the stairs stops him. “Kylo what’s going on?”

 

Before Kylo can turn to him, Rey suddenly asks from beside him. “Kylo why is there a fox demon in the inn your staying at?”

 

That catches the attention and Poe and Finn who both turn to look. Like Kylo neither likely see what Rey is seeing but Finn apparently doesn’t need to. “That’s General Starkiller!”

 

Armitage’s eyes widen and he takes a quick step back, locking gazes with Kylo once before a flick of his wrist has his disguise melting and his true appearance revealed. General Starkiller is similar to Armitage in physical looks except for a few things; he has a pair of orange fox ears protruding from the top of his head, his eyes are colder and he appears to have fangs, and of course there are the five dazzling tails spread out behind him.

 

 

“Armitage. . .how?”

 

There is a brief look of regret on Armitage, no General Starkiller’s, face before it disappears. “I’m sorry it had to end this way Kylo. I’m going to give you one warning; leave here and never come back; there is no stopping Lord Snoke.” He disappears then in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kylo standing there speechless.

 

All around him the inn changes into a rundown building, Starkiller’s magic no longer here to mask the building’s true nature. Kylo can’t believe that he could have fallen for such tricks, illusionary magic is something he is best at seeing through, and yet he had been tricked so effectively by Starkiller.

 

He’s startled when Poe yanks him around. “Kylo have you ever spoken about any of our plans with him? He has to know who you are and why you’re here, but does he know what we’re planning.”

 

“No, we’ve never discussed anything regarding my reason here or the stolen celestial bodies. All I ever told him was that I was looking for you and going into town this past week to check up on you.” He’s still too shocked at what’s happened to be able to feel anger, but he knows it will come.

 

Poe looks grim but accepts his answer. “Good. But it really changes things, Starkiller knows who you are and he’s going to be on the alert for you. We’re going to have to be extra cautious when enacting our plan.”

 

Kylo nods helplessly and goes around back to get Silencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo is quiet as they head back to town, everyone is and the mood is somber. Silencer tosses his head and whickers worriedly, sensing his master’s mood. Kylo gives him a distracted at on the neck, his mind focused on what had happened only hours earlier.

 

He still can’t believe that his sweet Armitage is General Starkiller, and yet he’s seen it with his own eyes. How could someone who could be so sweet do something so horrible for an evil demon like Snoke?

 

 _Easily_ , his mind supplies, Armitage never really existed, it was always just General Starkiller there to trick him and stop him from his mission. Anger is starting to replace the earlier numbness and all Kylo wants to do is get revenge. Given that their plan has always been to execute General Starkiller it seems like Kylo will get his chance.

 

Still. . .the thought of harming Armitage leaves a hollow pace in his heart.

 

 _Don’t think about that, he was a lie. All of it was a lie._ But it doesn’t make the feelings Kylo has, no had, for him go away. Why is love so cruel?

 

They make it back to Maz’s and Kylo says nothing to the wizened innkeeper as he moves past her up to the room they’ve been using. He can hear the others talking to her in hushed voices but he ignores it. Instead he grabs the map of Snoke’s palace and studies it with all of his focus.

 

When the door opens and someone slips in he doesn’t look up, not until Poe calls his name, his other name. “Ben. . .”

 

“Don’t call me that, I haven’t been Ben in a long time.” He could never really be Ben, because Ben wasn’t allowed to exist.

 

“Sorry. . . I thought maybe you’d like to talk about what happened.” Poe sits down in the chair next to Kylo. “You looked pretty gutted by the revelation about your um. . .friend.”

 

Kylo growls, “No Poe, I do not want to talk about it! I was a fool, he was able to trick me and I fell for it. It goes to show that I’m weak and need more training. Love makes you weak.”

 

He can hear Poe’s heart shattering from beside him. “Buddy, it doesn’t make you weak. Loving people, it makes you so strong. But having your heart broken makes you feel like everything is over and it’s really not. You just have to fight through that pain and in the end that will make you stronger.”

 

As much as Kylo wants to shout at Poe that he’s wrong, Kylo knows that Poe is speaking the truth. Kylo’s own life is proof of that, he’d been heartbroken when he’d been told about his heritage and how he would be denied it. He couldn’t even call the Empress his mother, not in public.

 

Anger hadn’t helped him when Han had sent him to train with Luke at the palace either, it had only made him more miserable in the long run.

  
Still he doesn’t want to admit to Poe that he’s right, Kylo’s much too stubborn for that. Instead he changes the subject. “What was it that the three of you needed to tell me so urgently? All you said is that they were making a big move.”

 

“Maz received intel that the Snoke’s Army is moving on the country of Hosnian Prime after the rally. We need to head to the palace to take out General Starkiller before it’s too late.” Poe seems to recall that the General had meant something to Kylo. “If you feel that you can’t do it, I can be the one who infiltrates Snoke’s palace and do it.”

 

“No!” Kylo doesn’t care that he’s shouting. “No. Not only is it too dangerous for you to go, but I have to settle things with Armi- General Starkiller. When do we need to move?”

 

Before Poe can reply, the door is bursting open and Rey and Finn are tumbling in, Maz entering behind them more calmly.

 

“Bad news!” Finn says breathlessly, almost stripping over his own feet. “The rally is happening now! We have to get to Snoke’s castle and take out Starkiller and Phasma before the end of the day if we want to stop the attack on Hosnian Prime.”

 

Kylo and Poe curse at this news, it doesn’t bode well. “How do we know this is true?”

 

Maz steps forward, producing a scroll. “This was sent to me by my contact inside the castle.” Kylo doesn’t need to ask how it got to her, he’s aware of Maz’s magic. “When it was sent they were just preparing for the assembly. If you go now, you may make it before it is over. No, you will, you must!”

 

They don’t waste any time in discussing what to do, their plan hasn’t changed since the beginning. The four of them will infiltrate Snoke’s castle, Finn, Poe and Rey will sneak into the stables to try and incapacitate the nightmares in order to slow the army, and create a distraction that will hopefully allow Kylo to find General Starkiller and Captain Phasma. With the two highest ranking members of his army struck down, Snoke will have to pause his operation. Added to that, with Starkiller’s death the celestial bodies will return, and if Kylo is correct in his suspicions, the barrier around Arkanis will disappear as well, allowing his Knights to enter and offer them reinforcements.

 

“I’ll meet you all at the designated meeting spot.” Kylo tells Poe, Finn and Rey before leaving the room. “Be careful.” The plan has them leaving at different times to avoid suspicion, Kylo is going to head back toward the inn he has been staying at and then double back. The other three are going to go the opposite way. There’s an abandoned house several miles out that they will reconvene at before making their final approach to Snoke’s castle.

 

Poe clasps his hand. “You too, don’t do anything stupid like charging in alone.”

 

Nodding Kylo heads out, mounting Silencer and taking off as fast as he dares without alerting anyone to his urgency. If luck is with him he’ll make it to their meet up point without any trouble.

 

Of course, when is luck ever on Kylo Ren’s side? He’s attacked by howlers halfway to his destination.

 

Silencer screams as the howlers come their way but doesn’t shy away. Kylo trained him as a war horse and when the first howlers reach them, they’re meet with Silencer’s front hooves crushing their skulls.

 

Kylo attacks them with magic, keeping them at bay until he can unsheathe Deathstar and hack at them. The pack hisses and continues their attack, trying to take Silencer out but between Kylo’s slashes and Silencer’s hooves they are being thwarted.

 

Before long the pack is falling back, those demons that have not been killed or sustained fatal injuries are fleeing. Kylo finishes the stragglers off but his attention is more focused on the surviving pack members. This isn’t good, it means that his location is compromised and any previous plans he had mean nothing.

 

Turning Silencer, Kylo heads in the direction of the meeting point, there’s no point in worrying about being discovered if he’s already been compromised. He can only hope that the others don’t run into the same issue.

 

When he arrives at the house, he’s relieved to see Poe, Rey and Finn there waiting for him. “Did you run into any problems?  
  
“There was something following us but Poe shot it down and we diverted routes to try and avoid any further troubles.” Finns says, but the look on his face is troubled. The former trooper of the storm likely knows more about what sort of spies and tricks that Snoke may have up his sleeve than the rest of them.

 

“I was followed as well but by howlers. I think there was a spy at Maz’s and they had us trailed. Which means that this location isn’t secure.” Kylo looks around waiting for something to jump out, but the horses are all relaxed. “We already know the plan so I think it’s best to go now, catch them while we still have the element of surprise. We’ll need to leave the horses here, it’s safer for them. If we tie your horses to Silencer, they’ll come with him when I call him. He also knows what to do if they’re attacked while we’re away.”

 

No one has any objections and so they head off, Kylo leading the way with Deathstar drawn in case of any attacks. Luck is on their side this time and they make it to the castle without any major delays and a are able to subdue the guards at the gate they’ll be entering in.

 

It’s here that they split up, Kylo and Poe wishing each other luck. If Kylo were to fail in killing General Starkiller and Captain Phasma, it will be on Poe to see that the task is complete.

 

The planned rally has ended and the halls are quiet, it doesn’t seem as though the troops have been deployed yet, which is good news. Now Kylo just needs to find General Starkiller or Captain Phasma to take them out.

 

He doesn’t expect to unexpectedly run into one of his targets within minutes of entering the castle.

 

When Kylo rounds a corner, he’s surprised to be confronted by the one person he was sent here to find, and the one he wants to see most and least at the same time.

 

“You!” Armitage shouts before shifting into the form of a large five tailed red fox, who immediately charges at Kylo. The changed form makes it easier for Kylo to stop thinking of his target as Armitage and start thinking of him as General Starkiller.

 

He barely has time to throw up a spell and protect himself from the attack. Starkiller snarls and launches against him. Kylo flinches at the sound of him hitting the barrier and bouncing off. It doesn’t stop him though and the next attack is a slash of his claws that has the barrier buckling. Another attack like that and it will collapse.

 

Kylo readies a spell, one meant to stun Starkiller so that Kylo can retreat from the narrow hallway. There’s no way that he can draw Deathstar here, and he needs the blade if he is going to have any hope of killing Starkiller. The demon fox is stronger than any creature that Kylo has ever faced before.

 

On the next attack, Kylo lowers the shield and launches the spell, wincing at the crackling of lightning hits Starkiller and causes him to howl. He doesn’t have time to second guess any of his actions, he turns and races through the hallways of the castle, looking for an escape.

 

“Where is it, please. . .” After two minutes of running, and desperately listening for Starkiller behind him, to his right a door leading outside appears in answer to his prayers, Kylo slides through it, not caring about where it leads as long as it means more space.

 

Of course, when he’s confronted with a patch of land that ends in a cliffside he stops short and moves to turn around and find another area. This plan is thwarted when Starkiller’s form darkens the doorway that Kylo just came through.

 

“It looks like there is no where else to run Leader of the Knights of Ren.” Starkiller laughs at Kylo’s surprised expression. “Did you not think I knew who you were the entire time? Snoke sent me to keep an eye on you and distract you.” Stalking forward Starkiller shifts effortlessly back into Armitage. “I could feel your magic opening my barrier, and you coming through my forest. My spies were everywhere within the forest.”

 

Armitage continues walking toward Kylo, for some reason Kylo notices that his feet are bare despite the uniform he is wearing. “That little kit you made friends with was one of my brethren and he told me that you were coming so that I could set up the inn to be ready for when you emerged.”

 

“So, then all of it was a lie!?” Kylo shouts as he unsheathes Deathstar. “You thought you’d play the innocent to entice me into your bed and what. . .to keep me there and ensure that Snoke’s plan could go forward. Or were you planning on killing me before I woke?”

 

There’s something in Armitage’s eyes that Kylo doesn’t want to acknowledge, something that could be regret, or maybe heartbreak. Armitage sneers and it disappears behind anger. “If I had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead. I could have drugged or poisoned you without you knowing, or killed you in the during the night.”

 

The answer doesn’t satisfy Kylo in any way. “Then why didn’t you!? You could have but you didn’t?! What does that mean?”

 

“Sometimes animals like to play with their food, that’s all it was.” The words are cruel and Kylo can feel the bitter sting of tears at the corner of his eyes at them, but he fights them back.

 

“So even that stuff about you being violated was part of your pity story?!” Kylo doesn’t understand why Armitage went so far to get Kylo to pity him.

 

Instead of replying Armitage summons a ball of fire and launches it at Kylo, who barely is able to dodge. It’s the last straw and Kylo readies Deathstar, not about to allow this demon to kill him. He’s leader of the Knights of Ren, a demon slayer, and he’s come to save the planet and the people who live on it. He has to keep that in mind, because that week where he had thought he was in love with Armitage was all fake.

 

None of it was real. He was stupid to ever think it was.

 

The exchange several blows, the battle going back and forth between the two of them. Armitage is the worthiest opponent that Kylo has ever faced, his claws are razor sharp and his control of his magic is exquisite. If it weren’t for the fact that they are on opposite sides, Kylo would gladly fight with him by his side.

 

Rage flares through Kylo again at the reminder of what Armitage is involved in and he can’t help but question him again, wanting some sort of justification for Armitage’s action. . .maybe eve some sort of redeeming quality.

 

“How can you do all of this!?” Kylo shouts, gesturing up at the covered sun. “You’re killing everyone and every thing on a monster’s request.” These aren’t the words that he really wants to ask, he’s still hurting from Armitage’s betrayal. He really wants to ask, ‘Why did you lie to me?’ but the words won’t come.

 

Armitage snarls, his tails fanning out behind him as he takes a defensive position, his eyes trained on Kylo, watching his every move “You wouldn’t understand! He’s my mentor, he saved me and made me who I am today! It’s you humans who ruined it all!”

 

The amount of rage and grief pouring off of Armitage right now is staggering and Kylo has to take a step back from the weight of it. “It’s because of humans that I lost everything! You took my parents from me, my innocence, branded me and in the end, you took my life. I never reached adulthood while I was living because of you humans!”

 

Kylo is shocked to see tears streaming down Armitage’s face, has he ever spoken to anyone about any of this before? He shouldn’t be feeling pity for someone who is his enemy, someone who tricked and manipulated him. . . he shouldn’t but he does. He remembers the mark he felt on Armitage’s hip and realizes that what he felt is likely the brand Armitage is talking about.

 

“Humans are unnecessarily cruel and they are wasteful. They do not hunt just for meat, they hunt for pleasure and to rob animals of their pelts for nothing more than fancy clothing. They kill even their own kind indiscriminately and then claim to be superior to all others.” Armitage’s tails twitch angrily behind him as he continues to talk. “When Snoke offered me the opportunity to help him with his plan, and get my revenge on humanity how could I not? You’re already destroying yourselves with your wars.”

 

As much as he wants to be angry he knows Armitage is right in a way, and he can see how much the other is hurting. Still. . . “Armitage you can’t take revenge on the entire human population. That would be like. . .killing all the wolves for those who have attacked people.”

 

It’s perhaps the wrong thing to say, as Armitage hisses and throws a ball of foxfire at Kylo, which he’s able to deflect with Deathstar. “As though they don’t already!? You humans are incapable of letting animals live in peace!”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry that was callous of me for saying. But. . .” Kylo tries to regroup his thoughts, he doesn’t even understand what he’s doing anymore, he should be trying to kill Armitage. “You must realize that not all humans are the same, so many of them are innocent like you were. Isn’t it better to just punish those who have done wrong, maybe even educate them, instead of killing everyone. You’ve done such a good job protecting your forest as you have, but maybe there’s another way?”

 

Snarling like a wounded animal, Armitage shakes his head but he doesn’t look as certain as he had before. “And what other way is there Kylo?!” It’s the first time Armitage has said his name since yesterday when everything was revealed, it sets Kylo’s heart beating. “Human history has shown that it isn’t possible for them to change.”

 

Kylo notices he also isn’t including Kylo there anymore by using the term ‘you humans.’ Somehow, he knows that’s a good thing. “But history can be changed, and destroying all of humanity isn’t the way. Humanity will endure, I’ve no doubt about that, and they’ll retaliate and it will be for nothing.” That doesn’t seem to sway Armitage much. “Do you really want to be like the people who hurt and killed you? Taking away the lives of people who have never done anything to hurt anyone, human or animal, in their lives?”

 

“I. . .” Armitage is trembling now, and Kylo wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms. When he steps forward, Armitage takes an unsteady step backward toward the cliff Kylo notices alarmingly.

 

“We don’t have to fight Armitage, we can find a better way together. . .” He sheathes Deathstar and holds his hand out to Armitage. “We could even be together. . .What I feel for you isn’t gone Armitage, I still love you.”

 

Armitage is shaking his head. “No. No no no. . . I can’t Kylo.”

 

“You can Armitage, the only thing stopping us right now is you.” He tries to keep it from being accusatory. “I know that you wouldn’t have shared so much of yourself with me last night if it wasn’t true that you felt something too. You didn’t need to be intimate with me either, and let me see you so vulnerable.” The fact that he’s pleading now doesn’t escape Kylo but he doesn’t care, if he can end this without having to hurt or kill or Armitage. “Do you still feel the same?”

 

Shaking his head more, with tears still running down his cheeks, Armitage doesn’t answer, he doesn’t get a chance to because his next step is on a piece of the cliff that is unstable and it crumbles beneath him, sending Armitage plummeting down toward the unforgiving ground hundreds of feet down.

 

Kylo hears himself screaming as he throws his hand out, running toward where Armitage fell desperate to catch him. He’s calling Armitage’s name as he makes it to where he disappeared, worrying he’s too late he crouches so that he can look over the edge, hoping not to see Armitage’s shattered body on the ground. Instead he finds Armitage clinging desperately to the cliff edge looking terrified.

 

“Armitage! Give me your hand and I’ll pull you up!” Kylo reaches down toward him, not even considering that if he wanted to kill Armitage this may be a good way to do it. He’s come to terms that he wants Armitage in his life if it’s at all possible.

 

There’s a startled look of confusion on Armitage’s face as he looks up at Kylo. “Why would you want to save me? You can save your precious humans if you let me fall to my death. The fall will kill me, despite what I am I can be killed, you must know that.”

 

How Armitage can still find doubt in Kylo’s intentions Kylo doesn’t know, but he can understand it if he thinks back to the horror’s he had experienced at human hands. “I want to save you because I love you Armie, you mean so much to me. And I know that there’s good in you, good that can be used to help make the things you’ve done right.”

 

Still Armitage hesitates for a moment, almost slipping before finally reaching up toward Kylo, stretching enough to grab his hand. It’s just in time too as rocks Armitage was clinging to crumble and fall. Kylo manages to pull him up, finding Armitage weighing less, which he later learns is because Armitage was able to call upon magic to aid him.

 

With a mighty pull Kylo gets Armitage back onto solid ground, the two of them falling back with Armitage landing in Kylo’s lap. Kylo hold him close, feeling how badly he’s trembling, matching Kylo’s own shaking.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Kylo admits, pulling him even closer. “Please Armitage, I can’t bear the thought of having to hurt you. . . please say you’ll renounce Snoke and undo what you’ve done. Tell me you want to be with me too.”

 

Armitage is quiet as his shaking slowly dies down and then a barely noticeable nod followed by a surer one. “I’m so tired Kylo. I want to go back to protecting my forest.” Sighing he nuzzles against Kylo, much like a dog or cat might. “I don’t want to fight you either. Even though Snoke sent me to trick you, find out what you know and then kill you, I never counted on falling for you. No one has ever treated me as well as you do; made me laugh and just enjoy spending time with someone who wasn’t one of my animal friends.”

 

Relief and joy flood Kylo, and he tilts Armitage’s face up so that their eyes meet and then slowly leans down for a kiss. Armitage’s lips are wet with tears but it doesn’t bother Kylo and doesn’t seem to bother Armitage either.

 

Unfortunately, the moment can’t last forever, there’s a rumbling from within the castle and an explosion that sounds from the far side of it. This is Rey, Poe and Finn’s accomplishing their part of the mission and the sound of it has Armitage startling and looking in the direction of the explosion.

 

“It’s my friends.”

 

“I assumed as much.” Armitage pushes himself out of Kylo’s arms and stand, brushing himself off. His tails fan out behind him, twitching lightly and Kylo finds that they’re actually quite lovely. “Well, let’s go then. If you want to have the celestial bodies back we’ll need to get to my chambers where I have the spell anchored.” He offers Kylo a hand, pulling him to his feet. “Follow me and keep quiet. I can keep you disguised from the troopers of the storm and minor demons if you don’t draw attention to yourself.”

 

Kylo nods and follows after Armitage, keeping as quiet as possible. The rooms that he’s lead to are enormous, most likely to accommodate the giant contraption in the center of the main room. It’s a sort of model of the sun and moon, both of which have shadows over them. These shadows slowly disappear as Armitage raises his hands and concentrates until finally there is nothing left.

  
“It’s done. Come.” Armitage takes Kylo’s hand again and leads him through to other rooms until they reach one with a balcony. Stepping out onto it Kylo marvels at the sight before him. It’s the first time in the better part of a month that the sun shines in the sky, and with the return of the sun it seems the world comes alive again.

 

Armitage allows him a moment to enjoy the sun’s warmth and light before pulling his attention away. “We can’t stay here long, Snoke will know what I have done and send someone to investigate. If you want this to end then we need to finish Snoke.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

As they head through the halls, Kylo feels a touch against his mind, Ava’s mental touch is bright and feels much like the first rays of sunlight on his skin did. / _Master can you hear us? The barrier has fallen and we are awaiting your orders./_

 

His Knights, but would they make it in time? / _I’m here. I need you to come in my direction, follow my signal. You may meet up with an army of soldiers and I need you to hold them off. They are being sent to Hosnian Prime and need to be stopped. If I fail to eliminate Snoke, you six will be the only hope of stopping the next part of his plan./_

There’s a sensation of uncertainty coming from the Knights, but he has no doubt that they will fulfill his wishes, they know what is at stake here. Once again Ava speaks for the group. / _Yes, Master. It will be done._ /

 

 _/Good, contact me if anything goes awry./_ He closes off the connection, and focuses on the task at hand. Armitage is glancing over at him strangely but doesn’t say anything. “The barrier around Arkanis has been lowered, my Knights have entered the country and will be going to do what they can to stop Snoke’s soldiers.”

 

“The troopers of the storm are superbly trained and strong.” Despite turning on Snoke, there is pride in Armitage’s voice as he talks about the troopers. “Phasma and I have been training many of them for centuries. The squadron captains may prove particularly difficult but if they are taken out it may cause some confusion amongst the troops.” The words seem hard for Armitage to day, particularly considering he obviously helped train the troops, but in his own way he’s obviously trying to help. “The newer troops will be at the back, they’re less trained and may still have connections to their former lives and be easier to convince to stand down. But the key will be taking out the troopers with the coloured pauldrons on their uniforms.”

 

Kylo quickly relays that to the Knights, though he’s not worried about their chances of success. Much like Armitage trained the troopers of the storm, Kylo trained each of his Knights working with them so that they could learn their strengths, and be aware of and guard against their weaknesses. It makes them stronger to be aware of that they cannot do, or are susceptible to.

 

Once the message has been delivered, he turns to Hux. “Where do you think Snoke will be now?”

 

“The throne room most likely. He’ll know that I betrayed him and like have surmised why.” Armitage’s voice trembles slightly as he speaks. “I suspect that he knew that this betrayal may be coming, or at least that my heart was wavering. It is perhaps why he had me beaten so badly that day. . .”

 

Even though he’d suspected it at the time, Kylo can’t help but comment on that. “So, the story about being attacked by a bear was a lie.”

 

Armitage sighs and nods, “I couldn’t very well tell you that I had been punished for failing to prevent a trooper defection and that I had still not killed you. Originally Snoke wished to turn you to our side using mental manipulation but your mental shields were too strong for anything but the simplest of illusions.”

 

“Snoke really thought he could get you to turn me to his side?” Kylo would never join demons against humans, the thought was beyond absurd. “You had to have known that wouldn’t have worked.”

 

“He wanted me to use my body to endear you to me and then I would have a greater chance of manipulating you with magic.” Armitage won’t look at him as he speaks, keeping his eyes on the floor as they make their way through the halls of Snoke’s castle.

 

It’s been eerily quiet, they’ve not run into any guards, Kylo isn’t thinking about that right now though. Instead the casual way Armitage shrugs at this information irritates Kylo. “How were you going to do that? You could barely allow me to touch you sexually at first, what we did was nerve wracking for you.”

 

“I know that!” Armitage stops suddenly and curls up defensively, his tails moving to curl around him and his fox ears drooping. “That’s why I was punished so severely because I was failing Snoke by not being able to throw myself at you. I couldn’t past what had been done to me when I was still alive. . . You don’t understand how hard it was for me to let you touch me that night, but I trusted you, I was falling in love with you then. Never in the last two-hundred-years had I ever trusted someone as much as I trust you.”

 

Feeling guilty for his anger, Kylo reaches over and carefully takes Armitage into his arms, his heart breaking for him. The confirmation that Armitage really was sexually assaulted isn’t comforting, it just makes his heart ache for the other man. “Armitage, it’s alright now. Once we’ve dealt with Snoke we can work on us, on being together.”

 

Armitage sniffles and looks up at him, peaking at Kylo through his bangs. “You really still want to be with me? Even after everything.”

 

“I’ve grown somewhat attached to you and fallen more than a little in love with you as well.” He tilts Armitage’s head up and wipes the tears from his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, not after I had to fight so hard to have you accept that I care so much.” Armitage buries his face in Kylo’s shoulder again, shuddering against him.

 

They don’t really have the time for this, but he knows that they need this if they’re both going to be in the right mind frame to deal with Snoke. If they’re not they may very well fail against the ancient and powerful demon. There is very little information that Kylo has been able to gather about Snoke, but everything he could find spoke about how he is extremely powerful and dangerous, and that he wields a demon sword known as Supremacy. The blade channels Snoke’s powers and amplifies it, it’s also rumoured to steal the souls of those it kills. 

 

It's not long before Armitage sighs and pulls away. “I’m sorry, we really don’t have time for this. . .”

 

Kylo rubs his back and presses a kiss to the crown of his head, Armitage’s fox ears twitch and tickle against Kylo’s face as he does. “It’s alright, the world hasn’t ended while we take this quick break. But we should continue on, Snoke won’t just wait for us to arrive.”

 

“You’re right. This way.”

 

It turns out that Snoke is in fact waiting for them in his throne room, surrounded by a division of troopers of the storm, a group of red armoured guards that Armitage informs him are Snoke’s personal guards known as the Praetorian Guard, and behind them Captain Phasma is standing at Snoke’s side.

 

“My dear Starkiller, even though I felt when your spell was disabled, I had hoped that it was due to your death. Instead I see that you have betrayed me.” The demon known as Snoke leans forward to stare down at Armitage disapprovingly from his throne. “I must say that I am terribly disappointed. Perhaps I should have known not to trust you with such a large task; young demons are always more susceptible to the whiles of humans.”

 

Phasma and the guards laugh at Snoke’s words and mocking tone while Armitage bristles angrily. “I betrayed you because I know what you’re doing is wrong. I let my perceived debt to you for mentoring me get in the way of common sense. I never should have left my forest and joined up with you!” Armitage’s words are hissed as he takes a fighting stance. “You’re just as bad as the humans that I hate!”

 

Instead of answering him, Snoke’s attention shifts to Kylo. “The great demon hunter Kylo Ren, bastard son of Empress Leia Organa and the scoundrel Han Solo. I have heard much about you over the years. You are quite the famous demon hunter, or infamous to us demons. I had hoped you would see reason and join us, but it seems dear Armitage was willing to give his body away for nothing.”

 

Kylo has to physically grab Armitage to keep him from launching himself at Snoke. “I was never going to join you; my job has always been to keep humans safe from demons threatening their lives. I would never turn against my own principals.” He pulls out Deathstar and holds the blade ready. “That is why I am going to kill you and end all of this.”

 

“You are welcome to try,” Snoke says, clearly amused by Kylo’s statement, “Of course you won’t succeed, but I will enjoy watching you fail.” He snaps his finger and the first wave of troopers comes at Kylo and Armitage without any hesitation.

 

“Their weak points are in the joints of their armour, don’t bother trying to bash into it, you’ll only waste energy.” Armitage doesn’t wait for Kylo after he relays that information, already he’s charging at the nearest trooper, his claws extended so that when he knocks them down he’s able to slide his claws under the trooper’s helmet into his throat. It takes seconds and it’s both terrifying and amazing to behold.

 

Kylo doesn’t get much of a chance to admire Armitage’s grizzly technique the nearest troopers are now reaching him. Kylo throws a fireball at the first wave by way of distraction and jumps into the fray to begin thinning it out. He’s mindful of Armitage’s advice as he uses Deathstar to hack of limps and slip in between vulnerable spots when he can.

 

The battle is gruelling and it doesn’t end when they’ve downed all the troopers, because Snoke wastes no time in sending all eight of his elite guards at them. This time Armitage has no words of advice to shout out, the Praetorian Guard are much better trained than the troopers of the storm and half of them quickly surround Kylo and Armitage keeping them separated.

 

As much as Kylo wants to focus on Armitage, he’s fairly certain that of the two of them the demon fox will be better off. He thinks he even catches Armitage shifting forms before the first of the guard’s attack him and draws Kylo’s attention solely on the four guards moving to surround him.

 

Deathstar is lifted easily to parry the guard’s swing, but another guard comes from behind him and it’s all that Kylo can do to dodge that strike too. If he can’t take one or two of them out quickly he’s going to be in trouble, especially when he won’t be able to use his magic in such tight quarters.

 

Easier said than do when it’s four against one.

 

The Praetorian Guard’s armor is better designed from the chest up to keep them safe from any damage there, but their legs have no armour, one of the reasons they seem to be able to move so fast. If he can get a few good slashes at their legs then he can even the odds a little.

 

When the next slash at him comes, Kylo ducks low, dropping as far down as he dares and taking a quick swing at the legs of the guards’ standing in front of him, he has to do a half roll to dodge another attack and actually manages to knock one of the guards down as he does. It gives him some breathing room and he throws a sheet of ice up to stall the remaining three guards while getting to his feet quickly and stabbing the one he’d taken down where his armour ended. The wound won’t prove fatal right away, but it will keep him down.

 

The ice wall shattering has Kylo jumping back to his feet and conjuring a large fire spell, this one strong enough to engulf one of the guards completely, the man goes down screaming.

 

Casting the spell costs Kylo time and energy and he isn’t able to completely dodge a swipe by the remaining two guards and he gets caught on his left arm. Hissing at the pain of the injury, which thankfully hasn’t done enough damage to cause him to lose use of the arm, because he needs it to cast while he wields Deathstar with his right hand.

 

Two against one is much better odds, especially for someone who hunts demon for a living and is used to being in tough situations. It helps that one of the two guards has a whip and is less likely to do severe damage, Kylo decides to focus more on the guard with the double-bladed staff-like weapon.

 

They exchange blows back and forward for several minutes neither gaining momentum over the other, even with the second guard and their whip striking at Kylo and trying to trip him up. Kylo actually ends up using the whip to his advantage, allowing it to wrap around his foot and lifting it up to kick at the guard he’s fighting, counting on the momentum to tangle the two guards together. His ploy works and he uses an electric spell to jolt and stun them before making quick work of them.

 

Panting he watches the guards drop dead before looking over to Armitage to make sure he’s okay, only to see him ripping the head off a guard and setting another on fire. The rich red fur of his fur coat is covered in blood, darkening it to an almost black colour, but most of it seems to not be his.

 

Both of their attentions are pulled toward the throne when Snoke begins to clap, the sound echoing loudly in the large chamber. “I am impressed Kylo Ren, it appears you live up to your reputation. Of course I wouldn’t have chosen you, Armitage, if I did not know that already that you could handle yourself in a battle.”

 

Snoke stands tall, taller even than Captain Phasma at his side. “I had hoped not to have to get my hands dirty, but much like pesky insects it seems that you have no desire to be crushed.” He glances over at Phasma with a nod, “If you would be so kind to deal with your former co-commander for me.”

 

Phasma smirks, her teeth glistening sharp and white under the torchlights. “It would be my honour my Lord Snoke.” She shifts easily into the form of a large silver and white tiger and launches herself at Armitage who even in his fox form is much smaller than Phasma. Kylo wants to stop her but he’s surprised by Snoke suddenly appearing in front of him, somehow Kylo hadn’t thought the ancient demon would be able to move so fast.

 

“Best to keep your attention on the matter at hand boy, distractions will cost you your life.” Snoke’s smirk is a terrifying thing to behold, and it distracts Kylo enough that he doesn’t notice the claws on Snoke’s right hand coming up and digging into Kylo’s wound from before.

 

Shouting in pain, Kylo pushes Snoke back and retreats a few steps, his arm now hanging mostly useless at his side. He needs to concentrate; Snoke is powerful and hasn’t been fighting for his life against countless enemies.

 

Kylo’s body screams at him as he does little more than parry Snoke’s attacks, and even those are not successful most of the time. He’s covered in small stinging cuts from Snoke’s blade and claws and the extra blood loss is not doing him any favours. He knows that his own swings are sloppy but he can’t give up. In the background he can heart Armitage and Phasma’s fight but he’s unable to tell how it’s going, which worries and distracts him more.  
  
“Focus on me little human, you’re already losing badly.” The tone of Snoke’s voice is mocking and it’s then that Kylo realizes that Snoke is playing with him like a cat does a mouse. It gives Kylo a surge of energy to try and fight back harder than before, this seems to amuse Snoke who laughs in delight. “Yes! Show me some spirit. Let me see the grandson of Anakin Skywalker in action.”

 

Still Kylo seems to be making no progress in weakening Snoke, though he does manage a few strikes against him. Snoke shrugs them off easily, the cuts barely seeming to bother him. Instead it works at weakening Kylo further until he makes a fatal mistake that allows Snoke to strike a blow on his leg that sends Kylo falling to the ground with a crash.

 

Clucking his tongue, Snoke stalks forward slowly as Kylo tries to grab for Deathstar, knowing that if he doesn’t this may be the end of not only himself but Armitage and possibly the world. He reaches out to his Knights then, needing them to know that they may be the last line of defense against Snoke and his army. / _I’m sorry that I’ve failed_./ There’s alarm transmitted through the bond, but Kylo has already slammed his side of the bond fully shut.

 

“I’m terribly disappointed; you’re nothing like your grandfather.” Snoke gloats as he readies Supremacy for the strike he seems certain would end Kylo. “He would be ashamed to see how pathetic his descendant has turned out to be.”

 

Anger suddenly surges through Kylo at Snoke’s taunt, he’s wanted nothing more than to be like his grandfather all of his life. He doesn’t hesitate to strike despite seeing Supremacy aimed at his heart. He lifts Deathstar and takes a mighty swing, the sensation of the blade tearing through Snoke’s neck would be more satisfying if not for the sensation of agony spreading through his chest as Snoke’s blade pierces his heart.

 

He doesn’t even hear sound of Snoke’s head and body hitting the ground in two separate places. That’s because he’s crumping to the ground, falling on his knees and clutching at the hilt of Snoke’s sword where it’s sticking through his chest. Beyond the pain of the physical wound, he can feel Supremacy pulling at his very being, almost as though it’s trying to absorb his essence into it. Perhaps the rumours of it stealing souls are true.

 

What he does hear is Armitage screaming his name and running over to him. “Kylo! Kylo look at me!”

 

It takes great effort for Kylo to lift his head, staring at Armitage’s face which is twisted with agony and grief. “We did it.” He manages to say, before choking on something and needing to spit it out onto the ground, he’s shocked to see bright red blood laying there. “Oh. . .” His body gives up completely and he would have crashed to the floor if not for Armitage catching him and cradling him in his arms.

 

“Kylo, stay awake for me.” Armitage is holding him gently, careful of the sword still within him. “Your friends should be here soon, we’ll be able to help you. Surely there’s a healer amongst one of your Knights!”

 

It’s true that one of his Knights has skills in the healing arts; Moanina is a powerful healer, but the Knights are far from them still. Too far to make it in time. It’s odd to be so aware that he is dying, but it doesn’t scare him, only saddens him somewhat.

 

Feeling tired he starts closing his eyes, he just wants to sleep for awhile. Armitage’s voice jerks him awake. “Kylo! Kylo don’t you dare leave me! Stay awake Kylo! Please, just long enough for one of your Knights to get here and heal you.”

 

There are tears dripping sliding down Hux’s face to land hot on Kylo’s cheeks. Kylo can’t abide by the sight of it and he reaches up with a trembling hand to try to wipe the tears away but ends up just cupping Armitage’s cheek. “Armitage. . .it’s too late. I’m so s-sorry. . .”

 

Everything is getting dim, he can hear Armitage shouting and sobbing, calling Kylo’s name. Kylo keeps his eyes on Armitage for as long as he can keep them open, wanting him to be the last thing he sees. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and Kylo can’t anymore. He feels his hand slipping and can feel when Armitage catches it but it’s the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

 

Death isn’t what he’d thought it would be, it feels just like falling asleep. He always expected to see his past relatives when he passed on, that’s what he’s been taught.

 

For the briefest of moments, he does see someone, he recognizes his grandfather’s face. _“It will all work out for the best.”_ The words are barely hear by Kylo, everything is already fading away, accompanied by a falling sensation.

 

He doesn’t know what’s happened, but opens his eyes when he feels something heavy falling on top of his aching chest, it’s this more than anything else that has happened that has him opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is red, not red like blood this time but fluffy red hair and ears. Red like Armitage’s hair and the fox ears and tail that Kylo had started to accept previous to his death.

 

Except. . . he’s not dead? This Kylo is certain of; he can feel himself breathing and the amount of pain he’s in doesn’t seem that it would be possible in the afterlife. How though?

 

“Kylo!” That’s Poe’s voice and Kylo turns his head slowly to watch and Poe along with Rey and Finn, run over to him. The weight is lifted off of him as Poe helps him up. “There’s so much blood. . . but I don’t see a wound.”

 

Something is placed beside him and Kylo turns his head away from Poe to look over at where it appears that Armitage is sleeping peacefully.

 

Finn presses a hand to Armitage’s wrist and then grin over at Poe and Rey. “Looks like Kylo managed to take out Snoke and Starkiller. That’s amazing!”

 

Kylo pushes himself up quickly, ignoring the pain in his body and the way his head spins with dizziness. “What do you mean?! Armitage?” He reaches over to Armitage to find his skin cold. How? He was fine when Kylo was. . . when he was dying.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to put two and two together, one of his Knight is a healer after all and he know show much energy it takes to heal severe wounds. Armitage used his life to bring Kylo back.

 

With a sob bubbling in his throat, Kylo pulls Armitage’s body into his arms, rocking him and kissing his cold forehead. He doesn’t care that Poe, Rey and Finn are watching in confusion.

 

“Why. . .why Armitage?” Kylo sobs over Armitage’s body, repeating the question over and over again.

 

It shocks him when a weak voice replies. “Because I love you too much to let you die.”

 

Shocked Kylo pulls away to look down into Armitage’s surprisingly clear eyes, his surprisingly human eyes. “A-Armitage.”

 

“Yes,” There’s a brilliant smile tugging at Armitage’s lips. “I was sent back. . . your grandmother and the fox god where waiting for me at the door to the other side. They gave me a choice and I chose to come back to you as a human.”

 

“It’s true, he is completely human.” Rey’s voice pulls Kylo’s attention away from Armitage and he turns toward where she, Finn and Poe are crouched nearby. “I can’t explain it. . .but there’s no sign of the fox spirit that he was anymore.”

 

That poses more questions than it answers, but for now Kylo isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. They’ve won and he has Armitage back, somehow, they’ve both been returned from the dead.

 

Ignoring everything else for the moment, Kylo leas downs and kisses Armitage deeply. “I love you.”

 

Armitage wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck to pull him down for a deeper kiss. “I love you too Kylo.”

 

It’s not so much a happy ending, there’s still so much for them to do, but it’s the beginning of something and Kylo is blessed to have that.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the last chapter before I go and see TLJ. Thank you to the wonderful 5ovspades for sharing her story idea and the art that went with it. I very much enjoyed working with you.
> 
> Thank you too to everyone who has read, left kudos, and reviewed.

Being human again is a strange experience but Armitage finds himself enjoying himself immensely and it’s all because of Kylo. The man has been showing him all the things he had missed during his first life and it is amazing. He’s also helping Armitage to heal the wounds he’s caused, particularly helping villages in Arkanis with anything they may need hep with.

 

It’s hard work but he finds he enjoys it greatly. Arkanis has always been his home even though he’s never considered himself to be part of the human population of the country. Despite that Armitage is finding that he’s enjoying getting his hands dirty a lot, much more than he ever enjoyed hunting down hunters. He doesn’t have to worry about the forest as much anymore, Kylo helped him put up a barrier around it to keep people wishing the animals hard out.

 

Somehow, he’s been allowed to retain his magic after his revival, and Kylo has taken to showing him how to use it to hunt demons and others who mean people harm. Armitage doesn’t mind the work but he’s not a fan of the training, Kylo is a hard taskmaster and doesn’t allow for any mistakes. They will go through things repeatedly until Armitage has mastered it.

 

Armitage would not change it for the world, no matter how frustrating and aggravating he may find Kylo as a teacher. . . especially given the alternative of not having Kylo in his life. He has no regrets about choosing to give up his immortality so that Kylo can live.

Sometimes he still dreams of what happened; of the day that he thought he’d lost it all but ended up with so much more than he could have ever dreamed.

 

_“Kylo! Kylo don’t you dare leave me!” Armitage screams as he sees the light begin to leave Kylo’s eyes. “Stay awake Kylo! Please, just long enough for one of your Knights to get here and heal you.” He pulls Snoke’s blade from Kylo’s chest, causing blood to spurt out of the wound, he can’t risk the blade stealing Kylo’s soul._

_Reaching up with a trembling hand, Kylo cups Armitage’s cheek attempting a smile. “Armitage. . .it’s too late. I’m so s-sorry. . .” Slowly the hand goes limp, falling even as Armitage catches it and holds tightly, as though that will make the reality of what is happening disappear._

_No. Oh no. Nonononono! Armitage is aware that he’s screaming hysterically but he doesn’t care, all that registers is that Kylo is gone. Something in Armitage’s chest has shattered. Kylo can’t be gone. . .he can’t!_

_He’s aware of Kylo’s friends arriving but his concentration is fully on Kylo, begging for him to come back._

_Without even realizing it Armitage starts to pour his magic into Kylo’s body. He’s never had skills in the healing arts but none of that matters, he will do anything. ANYTHING. To make sure Kylo lives._

_“Please, please Kylo. Come back to me.” He can feel his magic draining but he continues to push, even when his sight begins to waver. Distantly he realizes that it’s likely he is killing himself, it doesn’t matter because colour is beginning to return to Kylo’s face as he takes a deep lungful of air, coughing harshly before his breathing settles in to normal. Not only is the wound to his heart gone but all the other ones as well._

_Relief warms Armitage’s heart even as the rest of his body goes cold, all the life in it given to Kylo. He doesn’t even register his name being called as his body slumps forward the last of his own life leaving him._

_“Armitage.” Someone is calling his name, but that’s not possible because he’s dead, he knows it deep within his soul. “Not quite yet. Now open your eyes Armitage.” There’s a commanding tone in the voice, that forces Armitage to open his eyes._

_His eyes are heavy but he manages to open them slowly and with great effort. There are two figures before him: one is the fox god who came to him the last time he died and the other is a beautiful dark-haired woman in elaborate robes._

_The fox god comes to him and nuzzles his cheek, licking away the tears Armitage hadn’t realized were escaping. **“My precious kit you have done so much and I am so proud of you.”**_

****

_“I didn’t. . .” Armitage sobs, unable to hold back it back, he feels like a child again. “I fall in with Snoke and did more harm than good.”_

_The fox god curls around him somehow able to tuck Armitage’s entire body against his side. **“No child, you have done well. What wrong you may have done has been healed by aiding to destroy Snoke.”**_

****

_It’s then that the woman clears her throat gently to bring attention to herself. “Armitage, you do not know me but I have been watching you this last week. I could tell that you really do love my grandson.” She smiles at Armitage’s wide-eyed stare. “My name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie and I am the mother of Benjamin’s mother.”_

_Which makes her an Empress like Kylo’s mother. Armitage moves to bow get into a position where he can bow but she holds up her hand to stop him. “None of that here, I am no longer an Empress.” She smiles kindly down at him. “I know my grandson loves you very much and can see that you feel the same. That you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other speaks of the depths of your love.”_

_Armitage burrows into the fox god’s fur, seeking comfort like he used to with his parents when he was a small child. “I do, I love him so much. . . I don’t regret giving my life for him, only that I’ll have caused him heart ache.”_

_He’s surprise when Padmé kneels down next to him and gently pets his hair. “That’s why we’re here Armitage.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_The fox god nuzzles him until Armitage is looking up at Padmé. **“You must pay attention when royalty speaks to you kit. It will be important in your future.”**_

****

_Armitage doesn’t understand what the fox god is speaking of, but he obeys, turning to look into Padmé’s dark eyes, eyes that remind him so much of Kylo._

_Padmé doesn’t seem to mind, but she waits patiently before speaking. “You’re being given another choice Armitage. Once you were given a choice whether you wished to pass into the next life or guard your brethren as an immortal in the world of the living.” She reaches over and takes one of Armitage’s hands gently. “Now we are giving you another choice. If you wish the next life still waits for you, but you are also being given the chance to return to the world of the living as a human once more. You will have the lifespan of any human and when you die the next life will accept you.”_

_He doesn’t dare hope that this means what he thinks it does, but he can’t help but ask. “A life I can live with Kylo?”_  
  
The smile that lights Padmé’s face is radiant. “Yes.”

_Just like last time, Armitage doesn’t hesitate before he gives his answer_.

 

-

 

The body beside him shifts and rolls over, using the arm under him to pull Armitage close to him to cuddle him and press kisses to his shoulders. “I can hear your brain working too hard, what are you thinking about?”

 

Armitage wiggles until he can turn to smile at Kylo, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “I’m thinking about how lucky I am to have had this second chance.”

 

“We’re both lucky.” Kylo whispers, his voice coming out slightly hoarse. “And I’m not going to waste one single moment of it.” He rolls Armitage over and attacks him with his fingers, finding all sorts of sensitive spots to attack and pulling shrieks of laughter out of him.

 

Desperately Armitage pushes at Kylo, trying to wiggle away. “Stop you menace!”

 

Kylo hums thoughtfully, never relenting in his attacks. “Tell me you love me and maybe I will.”

 

“Y-you don’t have to torture me to get me to tell you that!” He says between more giggles, tears of mirth sliding down his cheeks.

 

“That’s what you say but you still haven’t said it.” It doesn’t seem possible but Kylo finds a new spot to attack, one that’s even more sensitive than the others.

 

Unable to stand it anymore, Armitage shouts. “I LOVE YOU! I love you please stop! Have mercy you brute!”

 

“I should keep going just for the brute comment, but this brute is a man of his word.” Kylo ceases tickling him and instead pulls Armitage into his lap, kissing him deeply until Armitage is boneless and pliant against him, moaning into this kiss. “Mmm this is much better.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Armitage pushes Kylo down so that he’s lying on his back in their large bed. “You are a brute and you know it.” He runs his nails downs Kylo’s chest, watching as they cause red lines. “But you’re my brute.”

 

Kylo moans at the action, pushing himself up further into Armitage’s touch. “Yes, yours.”

 

 _Mine_. He’s never had anything or anyone that’s been his before, not like this, it feels wonderful, Armitage can’t get enough of it. “And I am yours.” He leans back so that he can rub his ass against Kylo’s fully awakened erection.

 

 

This is another thing that has changed, he’s no longer afraid to be intimate with someone else, Kylo had been wonderful and taken things slowly for Armitage’s sake. The first time they had penetrative sex it was Kylo who bottomed not just to show Armitage that it could be good, but also because he enjoys bottoming as much as he does topping. “It feels good either way, but if you want to only do this, then that’s okay too.”

 

In time had felt comfortable enough to allow Kylo to take him, and it had been wonderful. Now he can’t get enough of the sensation. It’s easy enough now to reach back and hold onto the base of Kylo’s erection and slide down on to it, still wet and loose from hours before. They both moan as he sinks all the way down.

 

“Armitage!” The need in Kylo’s voice brings a smile to Armitage’s face as he sets a slow pace at first, watching every expression of pleasure that crosses Kylo’s face. It’s something that he loves to do, especially in the early morning like this when Kylo is more relaxed and open. “Please Armie!”

 

“Patience, I know what you need.” He slowly begins to speed up his motions, in truth Armitage isn’t sure that he could have kept up the slow pace for any longer. “Touch me Kylo.” The words come out halfway between begging and commanding but Kylo still obeys, wrapping one big hand around Armitage’s erection while the other settles on his hip. “Yes, oh yes~”

 

It takes very little for Armitage to come, painting Kylo’s hand and chest with his seed, he can’t help but moan as he feels the warmth of Kylo’s own hot seed as it coats his insides. Feeling sated he lays down over Kylo’s chest, not bothered that he’s getting dirty, they need to bathe today anyway.

 

As they settle down together there’s a small plaintive mewl from beside the bed and Armitage looks over to see the Millicent, the kitten that Hux had saved from the hands of someone trying to drown her, standing on her hind legs beside the bed and pawing to get up. She’s still terribly small and can’t get up on the large bed on her own.

 

Smiling Armitage reaches down to pick her up, laughing as Kylo’s arm wraps around his waist to keep him in place. “One day you’ll be big enough to jump up here by yourself.” Millie wiggles happily in his hands as he picks her up and sets her on the bed. Immediately she beings to purr, making herself comfortable between the two of them.

 

“I’m almost jealous of the pretty lady that you have suddenly invited into our bed, especially when she receives more of your attention than I do sometimes.” Kylo jokes as he lifts Millie up with one hand, ignoring her protesting meows, and repositions her so that she’s lying on the other side of Armitage so that Kylo can mold himself against Armitage’s back. “This is much better.”

 

Millie lets out a little huff but settles when Armitage begins stroking her fur, much like the way Kylo is currently stroking his hip. “I love her in a different way, although now I feel dirty having her in bed with us after what we just did.” He can feel the tops of his ears going red at the thought of scarring his poor Millicent for life. Considering he still retains his ability to communicate with animals, sharing her thoughts about this may be very uncomfortable.

 

Her young age may just save him from embarrassment now, but in the future, they’re going to have to remember to close the door. He tells Kylo as much. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll start remembering to do that as soon as she actually does walk in on us. No lesson sticks like one that is associated with humiliation.”  
  
“Kylo! That’s not something to joke about!”

 

“Who said I’m joking? It’s the truth,” Kylo laughs as he curls closer and presses kisses to the back of Armitage’s neck. “It hasn’t happened yet, so don’t worry too much about it Tage. That’s a bridge we’ll cross in the future. For now, I just want to enjoy cuddling with you until we have no choice but to finally get out of bed. We could probably even sleep for a little longer, there’s no rush to start the day.”

 

Armitage hums in agreement at that, content to lie n bed for a little longer. Being here in Kylo’s arms with Millie curled up to his chest, it’s absolutely perfect and he’s glad like he has rest of his life to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains: underage non-con, death, animal cruelty and death, and temporary major character death. 
> 
> This chapter is a summary of Armitage's life and how he became the demon fox Starkiller. After his death at the hands f humans, Armitage is approached by a fox spirit who gives him the choice to become a guardian of the forest he grew up in. Later Snoke has Starkiller join him.


End file.
